English Hospitality
by Milly Molly Mandy
Summary: SG1 get caught up in an English Folklore tale. SamDaniel. Finished.
1. Crimes

**A/N Ever see that TNG episode where Q transports the crew to Sherwood Forest? I got the idea from that when I was sitting on a plane.  
Set somewhere between season 3 and season 5.  
I wouldn't bother treating any references to Robin Hood England as fact, as searching for the truth behind Robin Hood is like trying to find a marble throughout the gate system. **

Cheers to my betawench Kelly, without whom this story would probably be unreadable.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wormhole engaged."  
Daniel Jackson leapt into the embarkation room as the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole established. Hurriedly pushing on his hat, he smiled sheepishly at Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
"What was it this time Daniel? What new fascinating discovery of a long extinct civilisation had you so enthralled that you forgot the mission start time?"  
Daniel ignored the question, knowing Jack to be joking;- half joking at least, and signalled that he was ready to go.  
"Are you ready Colonel?" General Hammond's voice boomed over the PA system. Jack tapped his hat in acknowledgement and turned to face the gate.  
"In that case, SG1 you have a go."  
The four members of SG1 traipsed up the ramp and passed through the event horizon.

x x x x x

Arriving on the other side – a well vegetated planet – Daniel stood beside Major Samantha Carter as she checked the MALP and took an initial reading of the area.  
"It doesn't look like this place is visited much by the Goa'uld," he commented.  
"Nope," Sam replied, adjusting her pack.  
"Soooo," she turned to face him, "why were you late this morning?"  
Daniel grinned. "I fell asleep at my desk. I only woke because Lieutenant Tyler dropped something loud outside my lab. Don't tell Jack," he added. Sam rolled her eyes at him and laughed as she packed up the MALP.  
"I wonder what Tyler was carrying," she said. "It better not have been my new lab equipment!"  
Daniel smiled and was about to reply when he heard a noise and glanced behind them. He found them surrounded by a group of roughly a dozen armoured horsemen, and gently tapped Sam on the shoulder. She turned round and watched Jack get roughly pushed forward into the circle, hands bound, a sword pointing menacingly at his neck.  
"Carter, did the MALP predict this?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Ummm…"  
"Silence!" Shouted one of the horsemen, before another two dismounted and walked towards Sam and Daniel with rope. Jack shifted and wondered whether they would be able to stage a successful escape. A warning jab of a blade in his neck reminded him that, no, it would not be a good plan. Even with their crude weapons, they had overpowered him, and he didn't really feel that his sword fighting was up to much these days. He hoped they didn't discover what happened when you played with the triggers on a P90.

Sam didn't dismiss the idea of escape so quickly. As one of the men reached to tie up her arms she lashed out, giving him a painful blow to the chest. Instantly the other horsemen dismounted and the three human members of SG1 were quickly subdued. Daniel had a bloody nose, but Jack noted with some satisfaction that many of the horsemen were also sporting bloody bruises, and that Sam was being held down by two men.  
The head horseman gestured for ropes to be tied and cleared his throat.  
"Men. And woman" he added carelessly, "of Lerwood Forest. By order of the Sheriff of Nott'am, I am arresting you for crimes against the Crown and the Sherrif himself, and for disturbing the peace of the county."  
"Well. I haven't heard that one before," said Jack, receiving a blow to the head of his sarcasm.  
"You will not be so happy after a few hours in the Sheriff's dungeons," replied the horsemen, turning his horse round and moving off. Jack was about to respond but was stopped by Daniel, who was rather obviously trying to tell him to shut up.  
"You'll only make it worse," he hissed, before his guard moved off and Daniel was pulled into a slow jog behind the horse.


	2. Knots

**A/N The rating has gone up for this chapter, as I understand the word 'wench' isn't used as often in normal conversation as it is among my own friends. Ah well.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2 

The group moved swiftly through the grasslands and was soon on a dirt track leading to a walled settlement. Dusty and thirsty, SG1 half followed and were half dragged towards a castle in the centre of the walls surrounding the town. The horsemen dismounted inside the courtyard and led the three of them towards a narrow flight of stairs descending into darkness. As they progressed further down, a choking stench began to fill their nostrils, and screams of pain could be heard in the gloom.  
Upon meeting a haggard old man, the guards exchanged words and a cell was rapidly unlocked. SG1 were unceremoniously thrown into a damp, dark room and the gate slammed behind them.

As the noise of the guards receded Jack sighed.  
"Not such a straight forward mission after all." He got up off the floor from where he had been thrown and moved towards the only patch of light in order to study the thick knotted rope round his wrists.  
"Well we might as well make ourselves comfortable; Carter, could you undo this?"  
Shuffling was heard in the darkness and Sam appeared next to Jack.  
"Yes sir." She started to work at undoing the knots. "What happened to teal'c?" she questioned.  
"I think he got away. I'm not sure whether they know he's here. We split up after he heard something and then I met our 'new friends'."  
"Does he know you were captured?" Daniel's voice piped up in the gloom.  
"Probably." Jack smiled grimly. "I madea lotof noise. Hopefully he'll get to the stargate."  
Sam finished undoing the ropes and he rubbed his wrists gratefully. "Daniel, undo Carter's. I'm going to take a look around."  
"Around where?" Daniel asked cheekily, materialising next to Sam in the spot of light. Jack ignored the question and set off tapping the bars holding them in, hoping for a weakness.

x x x x x

Sam was soon free and she set to work on Daniel's bindings. Occasionally they could hear shouts echoing down the tunnels but otherwise it was quiet except for Jack's tapping of the cell bars.  
"Well we definitely aren't escaping out of here without some outside help," Jack said, coming to stand beside Sam.  
"It's strange," Daniel mused. "They don't appear to have been well armed – apart from the swords obviously – and yet they removed all of our weaponry as if they knew what it was."  
Sam nodded at his statement. "They were probably just being careful." She stopped talking as they heard footsteps approaching in the distance. Hastily, she untied the rest of Daniel's rope and chucked it on the floor.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'ACCIDENTLY MISSED ONE'?" YOU LET ONE ESCAPE?" The angry male voice carried down the narrow corridor to their cell.  
"Well I guess they know about Teal'c," Daniel noted.  
They couldn't hear the response to the question but the loud voice didn't appear to like it.  
"Where is she now? YOU PUT HER IN THE CELL WITH THE OTHERS! Fetch her immediately! Better yet, you fetch her and you," the voice paused, "you can go to the dungeons. Take him away."  
A variety of footsteps were heard moving off in different directions. Sam glanced uneasily at Daniel.  
"Why do I have a feeling that was about me?"  
"Don't worry Carter; we won't let them take you. Well, we'll try not to anyway."  
"Thanks sir, that's reassuring." She added sarcastically as two guards and the old man appeared at the entrance to their cell. The old man made a great show of unlocking the door, but finally it was open.  
The guards gestured to Sam. "You're coming with us."  
"The Sheriff would like to see you." The second one sneered.  
Jack moved to Sam's side and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Whoa there buddy. I'm the commanding officer here, I'm sure this Sheriff dude would rather see me."  
The guards looked him up and down. "That's not bloody likely." The guards moved towards Sam, and Daniel moved to her other side.  
"I'm afraid Sam doesn't want to see the Sheriff," Daniel stated matter-of-factly.  
"Shut it Locksley, your wench is coming with us whether she wants to or not." As guards stepped forward to grab hold of Sam, Daniel leapt at the one who called Sam a wench. Jack was swift to follow on the second guard and a fight broke out. Sam ran to get the old man but he beat her to a bell hanging on a wall and rang it loudly. A shrill peel rang throughout the dungeons and footsteps could be heard running. Sam turned, ready to fight.

SG1 were just as easily overpowered second time round as they had been first time round. Sam was knocked unconscious and her CO could only watch as she was carried away. The old man snickered at them as he locked the door.  
"You just be wearing yerselves out. You be needin' your energy for later." He turned and hobbled away into the darkness.


	3. That Film

**A/N Sorry if you don't like the way this chapter is written. I like just writing conversations, leaving what the speakers are doing up to the reader's imagination. Promise for better writing in the next chapter. Maybe. :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

"You ok?" Jack asked Daniel, who was lying on his back in the patch of light.  
"I think I broke something" he replied thickly, sitting up to reveal a nose gushing blood. Again.  
"Yeah, your pride. What idiot let's themselves get punched in the nose twice in one day?"  
Daniel ignored him and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Didn't break my glasses though. Gonna have a mighty bruise. He called Sam a wench. My wench. 'S not right."  
Jack moved over to Daniel and waved a hand in front of him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Go away Jack. I'm not concussed."  
"Ok, just checking. So. An escape plan. That's what we need." Jack sat down next to Daniel, who was gently holding his shirt up to his nose, trying to stem the blood flow.  
"Helps if you tip your head forward you know," said Jack, watching him.  
"Yes, thank you Jack." Said Daniel, irritated.  
"Ooo touchy."  
"Locksley." Muttered Daniel under his breath.  
"What?"  
"He called me Locksley."  
"Who?"  
"The guard."  
"No, I mean who's Locksley?"  
"That's what I'm trying to remember. They seem to think I am him. So if I make it clear I'm not, would they let me go?"  
"I think it's unlikely. And now they have Carter too. Do you think they know her as well?"  
Daniel frowned, trying to remember the conversation they had overheard.  
"It's possible. But obviously Sam isn't who they think she is."  
Jack exhaled slowly. "Are they even more likely to lock us up if we say we are SG1 of the United States Air force, from a planet called Earth?"  
Daniel sighed in frustration. "Probably Jack. The gate didn't appear to be used. They have English accents, and they are definitely pre-industrial revolution."  
"Ahhh, the old catch 22. We're damned if we do and damned if we don't."  
Daniel raised his eyebrows. "So it would seem." He gently released his nose, testing for bleeding. When it didn't, he started cleaning his glasses on his trousers.

"Who did that guy say he was arresting us by order of? And what did he call us men and women of? Something forest." Jack asked suddenly.  
"The Sheriff. Sheriff of Nott'am I think he said. It was something wood, the forest. Burwood? Lerwood? Lerwood." Daniel put his glasses back on and blinked a few times. "Teal'cs not being very speedy with his rescue."  
"He's hopefully with the General now, and then they can send in the marines and blow these guys to smithereens."  
"That's not entirely necessary Jack. Freeing us would suffice."  
The two lapsed into silence.

"It's like that film you know." Jack said a few minutes later.  
"What film?"  
"The one with Kevin Costner."  
"Who?"  
Jack looked at him. "Daniel, you should at least try to lead a normal American life outside of the SGC."  
"Yes Jack." 'How many times had he heard Jack say that before?' He thought to himself. "So did that comment have any point to it?"  
"No. Just saying. The names are similar. We haven't met the sheriff guy yet but I'm already seeing him as big and evil with a huge black afro thing going on."  
"Uh huh." Daniel rolled his eyes to himself. He would much rather have been trapped in a cell with Sam. At least they would talk about something interesting.  
Jack carried on, unaware that Daniel wasn't listening. "He played an outlaw. It was set in England I think. James Bond was King. Lots of sword fights. Which I'm not too hot at by the way. Also burning arrows. Which again, I'm probably not too hot at. Would rather have a P90 and a zat. They lived in trees. They did this amusing thing where they hid under traps made of leaves and then leapt out at carriages passing through the forest and stole money off them. I remember doing something like that on one of my training missions."  
Daniel looked up at Jack, his bright blue eyes suddenly alert. "What did you say?"  
Jack paused, taken back by Daniel's interruption. "I didn't actually steal from carriages; I meant we hid under leaves. To avoid capture. Standard training."  
"They hid in a forest and stole money from carriages? In your film?"  
Jack nodded, unsure where this was going. "Are you sure you feel alright Daniel?"  
Daniel glared at him. "Are you talking about Robin Hood?"  
"That's the one! Yep. It's like that."  
Daniel lapsed into silence again, mulling the idea over. "Well, they're not dissimilar. Nott'am, Nottingham. Lerwood, Sherwood. The chances of us finding a world living out an English Folklore tale are quite slim though. Although…" Daniel paused, thinking.  
"Although what?"  
"The guard called me Locksley." Jack looked at him blankly.  
"Robin Hood was called Robin of Locksley."  
Jack laughed. "But that makes you–" He laughed again. "That makes you Robin Hood."  
"Hey! It's not funny!" He replied indignantly. "There was a huge price on Robin's head you know. If other people think I am him we're not getting out of here in a hurry."  
Jack looked at him. "Please tell me you aren't entertaining this as an actual idea? You said yourself, it's a slim possibility."  
"It is." Daniel lapsed into silence again.

"We're gonna have to escape."  
"I know that Daniel. As nice as the décor is, I don't really want to stay."  
"No, I mean soon. Now the sheriff has caught us he is going to want to show the good people of Nott'am that he is in control."  
"By…"  
"A public hanging. Those were legal in the Middle Ages."  
"Ahhh. T best hurry up then."  
"You sure we can't get out of here by ourselves?"  
"Not unless we dress up like girls and gain the Sheriff's favour, no."  
Daniel gasped. "Sam! What if he thinks she is Maid Marian? He will want to marry her."  
"Carter will never stand for that."  
"Women don't have rights in this culture Jack, she won't have much choice."  
Jack stood up and went over to the cell door. "Hello? Anyone there? OI!" He turned back to Daniel. "I think we're alone at this end of the dungeon. They must save it for the really bad people."  
"Robin wasn't bad. He robbed from the rich to give to the poor." Daniel said absent-mindedly.  
"A man after your own heart then. Hey, I hear something." Footsteps could be heard approaching. "Hello?" Jack shouted.  
The ugly old man appeared in front of the door, keeping back out of arm's reach.  
"Yes?" he sneered.  
"I just wondered if I could talk to someone. Someone important," He added. "Maybe the Sheriff of Nott…"  
"Nott'am" Daniel put in.  
"Yes. Him. Could I talk to him?"  
The old man smiled, showing a mouth full of rotting teeth. "You can do on the morrow."  
"I was wondering if I could have a slot a bit sooner. You see-" Jack was cut off as Daniel stood up and joined him by the door.  
"What's happening tomorrow morning?"  
The old man sniggered. "We're havin' an execution. A public one. Lots o' people. Very excitin'."  
"Dare I ask who's?" Jack queried, knowing the answer already.  
"Yours. Both youse."  
"Obviously." He banged his hands on the iron bars.  
"And I can't see the sheriff sooner?"  
"No. He be busy all day. Preparin'."  
"Preparing for what, our hanging?" Said Jack, frustrated.  
"No. He be gettin' married in two days."  
"Oh. Good for him. I won't be around in two days though so I'd like to see him now."  
Daniel butted in again. "Who's he marrying?"  
The old man looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Why Maid Marian o' course. Talk o' the county it'll be. People say he goin' up up up. First he captures you Robin, then he marries that pretty lass. Course, they ain't happy mind. They seem to think your some sort a hero like. I don't, mind." He glared at Daniel accusingly. "You be stealin' from the Rich. 'Tis their God given right, 'tis." The old man turned and started hobbling down the corridor.  
"Hey, wait!" The old man paused. "Who am I then, if he's Robin?" Jack jerked his finger at Daniel, who watched, amusedat Jack's jealousy.  
"Do you not know your own name, lad? You be one o' his followers. Fool you are too." With that, the man disappeared into the darkness.

"Well!" Said Jack, turning back to the patch of light in the cell. "He called me lad! And fool! And said that I, Colonel Jack O'Neill, was one of your followers!"  
"He also said Sam was Maid Marian," said Daniel quietly.  
"I was getting to that."  
Daniel sighed and kicked the cell bars.  
Jack watched him, seeing the frustration etched in his face. "We can't get out Daniel. We may as well settle down and try and escape in the morning." He sat down against one of the walls, casting himself in shadow again.  
"I hope Sam and Teal'c are ok." Daniel said as he sat down beside him. 'Especially Sam' he added to himself. Teal'c, as far as they knew, had thus far evaded capture. Sam however had the Sheriff to contend with.


	4. The Dress

**A/N Maid Marian's surname in this fic differs from the film Robin Hood: Prince of thieves, which I decided to base most of the fic on (after realising how much information there was on Robin Hood). Anyway, after looking into her official title I realised the name in the film is not referred to that much throughout Robin Hood folklore so I have chosen the name which appeared most common. Just thought I would let you know!**

**Also, in response to Sassytoo's review, I'm sure there will be! If I don't write it into this story, don't worry, I'll do a sequel! Though who knows where the story will go… (ok, I do have a vague idea, but maybe a review will make me alter its course).**

**Anyway, on with the show…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 

At that moment, Sam was contending with a wedding dress. Her hands were tied behind her back after she had tried one too many times to hit the guards. The lady in waiting was desperately trying to get Sam to put it on, whilst being watched by two guards in the doorway.  
"I'm not putting on a dress. Any dress. That dress in particular. I want to speak to someone of authority. Now!" She glared at the guards, who just smiled back.  
"Please miss, you must put on the dress. The sheriff will be angry if you don't. He'll shout," the maid finished weakly.  
Sam sighed and looked at the woman. She looked weary and hungry, her large frightened eyes and pale face giving her a frantic, panicked appearance. Sam felt sorry for giving her such a hard time, she really did, but it didn't mean she was going to back down.  
"I want to be taken back to my team mates." She stated firmly. The maid tried to approach her with the dress again, but Sam dodged her movements.  
"No, I am not putting on that dress!"

One of the guards shifted from his position next to the door.  
"The way I see it, Lady Fitzwalter, you can either put the dress on now with no fuss, or" he sniggered, "my personal favourite, me and my friend here," he gestured to the other guard, who winked, "can help you. Or of course, we could go and fetch the sheriff, but I don't think you want that. He ain't nice to feisty women like yourself."  
Sam rolled her eyes at the guard. "I don't think you'll be helping me lads, sorry. And yes, fetch the sheriff, that's what I want!"  
The guard walked up close to her and the maid back away, intimidated.  
"You know," he whispered in her face, "I'm not going to fetch him. You are going to put on that dress and then he'll deal with you. You may as well give up now, m'lady; he will break you down eventually. He'll take pride in it. Any man would." His eyes roamed over Sam's body and he smiled appraisingly.  
Sam sawthe guard'seyes drift downwards and yet again thanked the Air Force for the design of combat gear. Then she spat in his face.

The guard hissed angrily and knocked her round the face. Prepared for the blow, she stood her ground and glared at him, a red welt rising on her cheek. The second guard moved from the doorway and stood behind her, holding the rope round her wrists.  
"John 'ere didn't like that, miss. He would like to see you in that dress. As would I. As would the sheriff. If 'e's 'appy, then we're 'appy. Which means," he gestured to the guard in front of her, who had now finished wiping spit off his face, "this clothing has got to go."

Sam struggled as the guard named John ran his blade down her T-shirt and pulled away the black material. His hand drifted lower but paused as a shout came from the corridor. The maid hurried forward and whispered to the guards, her eyes averted.  
"Please, sirs, the sheriff would like to speak to you."  
The guards sighed as one and pushed Sam roughly. "When we get back you'll be in that dress." They turned and stalked out of the room, smirking at each other.  
The maid pleaded to Sam, "I'm sorry ma'am, if you would please just put on the dress… Where are you going miss?"  
Sam gestured at her to be quiet and continued to tiptoe forward towards the door. She stood next to the entrance and listened for any noises. Hearing none she crept forward and looked round the doorway.

Sweeping her eyes upwards, she found herself staring directly into a pair of dark, expressionless eyes. The sheriff smirked as she stepped back, momentarily afraid. The eyes looked down at her, mocking behind their dark exterior.  
The sheriff pushed her back into the room and followed her in.  
"So, Lady Marian Fitzwalter. You decided to join that band of outlaws in the forest. It's a shame they will die tomorrow and there will be no one left to save you.  
My guards tell me you gave them a bit of trouble." He gestured idly to her tied hands and half-dressed appearance. "Perhaps an evening of no food will make you more welcoming." He walked to the maid and brushed the dress with his hand. "In the mean time, you can try on this dress. And I want you ready when my guards come for you in the morning.  
I shall present you as my bride-to-be, and the people of Nott'am will see how great I am as their leader!" He turned to leave as two different guards entered.  
"And if I say no?" Sam queried, not ready to give up just yet.  
"Well my dear, you won't." He walked up to her and pressed his lips hard against hers. Sam bit his bottom lip and smirked as he pulled away thoughtfully.  
"You won't do that again." He gestured to the maid. "Make sure she tries on that dress. I want it to be perfect." The maid nodded mutely.  
"And you two," he walked up to two guards. "Perhaps later you should teach her some manners. Not too much though – I don't want her ruined before my wedding night. And no touching her face – I want a pretty bride so that Nott'am can see my power and wealth." He stalked out of the room and the two guards turned to watch Sam.  
'He is going to be disappointed,' she thought to herself, if he thinks I'm still a virgin. In fact, he will be anyway. I am not hanging round to get married to him.' She shuddered at the thought.

The maid cleared her throat and glanced at the two guards. Sam weighed up her options. 'Try on dress, get beaten up. Or; get beaten up, put into dress, beaten up again. Hmmm.'  
"Fine." She said aloud. "I'll try on the bloody dress. Not in front of those two though. And I want these ropes undoing."  
The maid smiled gratefully and gestured towards a large screen. Sam stalked towards it and disappeared behind, much to the disappointment of the guards.


	5. That film Part II

**A/N Few days since I updated. Blame my beta. I had it ready but she was slow. She says I must be nice to her though, or she won't beta anymore.**

**Regarding Tixylix's comment, corseted; sure, puffy; dunno! As you have probably already noticed, I don't like to get bogged down with detail. :)**

**If you are reading this but haven't reviewed yet, why not? I don't bite, and am interested to know your opinions. What do you like / dislike etc?**

**Anyway, upwards and onwards…**

* * *

Chapter 5

A while later, standing in front of a large mirror, Sam had to admit the dress was quite nice. Very nice in fact. She fingered the simple pattern on the bodice and her mind drifted over to her two team mates. She knew what their reaction would be; she had seen it with the Mongolian Chieftain. She wondered specifically what Daniel would think. After all, Jack wasn't too hard to guess. He would think she was hot. Daniel had a bit more depth than that.  
She hoped the two of them were ok. The sheriff had referred to a band of outlaws and she didn't have to be a genius to realise he was referring to Daniel and Jack. It took even less skill to join the dots together and realise that it would be them dying tomorrow.  
What she needed was a plan. Colonel O'Neill was usually quite good at these things – plans B and C nearly always worked.

The maid started smoothing patches of material, interrupting Sam's train of thoughts. She swatted the hand away impatiently, before realising she could use this woman to her advantage.  
"What's happening tomorrow?" She asked, carefully keeping her voice devoid of emotion.  
The maid looked at her before diverting her eyes and continuing to place pins at various points in the dress. "The sheriff is having the two outlaws he caught hung. In the square. Then he is going to announce his upcoming marriage to you, ma'am."  
Sam wondered how best to reply and forged ahead. "We aren't outlaws. We came through the Stargate," She thought hurriedly. "The Chappa'ai."  
The maid looked at her with confusion etched on her face. "Please ma'am, don't speak like that. The sheriff will think you are crazy, and he will have you banished. Or killed. And me." She added as an afterthought.  
'Right, so the direct approach isn't going to work' Sam thought to herself. She proceeded with caution as she replied; "Fine. Ok. Why is it going to be a public hanging? I mean, why not just kill them now?"  
The maid studied her stitching, puzzled by Sam's question. "It's Robin Hood ma'am. The sheriff is very proud that his men finally caught him. He wants to show the people of Nott'am what happens if you betray him."

The maid started placing stitches in Sam's dress, but Sam barely noticed. Her mind was reeling from this new piece of information. 'Ok, this is weird' she thought to herself. Of course, it all made sense now. Why they kept calling her ma'am, and Marian, why they hadn't been interviewed or tortured. She wondered who they thought was Robin – Daniel or Jack. She was willing to bet it was Daniel. He was always so caring and considerate of other people; it made sense that he would play the generous outlaw. She vaguely remembered watching the film once, the one with the Bodyguard guy in it.  
Sam wondered vaguely what the chances of finding a community living out a tale from English history were. She knew it was going to be incredibly small. If Daniel had realised this yet, he would be in his element. She tried to remember what had happened at the end of the film. History had never been her strong point, let alone history from another country. She again did some silent thanking, this time to filmmakers for providing her with ideas in the absence of Daniel. She remembered the sword fights and smirked. First thing she was going to do when she escaped was get her hands on a zat. She could just imagine the look of horror on Jack's face if she turned up at their cell door and presented him with a sword. Or worse, a bow and arrows.

A voice broke through Sam's thoughts and she realised the maid was speaking to her again, asking her a question.  
"I'm sorry?"  
The maid finished sewing and stepped back to admire her handiwork.  
"What colour dress would you like to wear tomorrow, ma'am? A blue one or a green one?" She said, repeating the question.  
Sam couldn't really careless, but she would need something practical to move around in. "Can I see them?" she replied.  
"Yes ma'am. I'll just go and fetch them." The maid put away her sewing materials and walked out from behind the screen, towards a large wardrobe. Sam turned and looked at herself in the mirror again.  
Her mind went back over what she could remember of the film. Maid Marian had been Robin's love interest, she remembered suddenly. She really, really hoped Daniel was Robin Hood. Then she realised what she was doing and chided herself. "You're being ridiculous Sam. First you entertain the idea that you are a character in a film. Then you actively hope that one of your team members is your lover!" She shook herself briskly as the maid returned with the two dresses. Both were beautiful, but highly impractical for fighting in. 'I bet they were both designed by men' the voice in her head bitched.

In the end, Sam let the maid choose. She walked off saying something about wearing blue to match the colour of her eyes, and Sam cringed, hoping desperately that Teal'c would have got help by time morning came.


	6. Green Warriors

**A/N I'm being uber slow with updates. Blame Sims 2.  
Also, I know Teal'c would never have left them. But he can't get caught because it wouldn't work in my story!**

**And I realise that there has been no Sam/Daniel yet. It's probably going to be a couple more chapters. But as my chapters are so small, it won't be that long!**

Chapter 6

Teal'c had indeed gotten help. But it wasn't in the form of another SG team, as his captive team members so fervently hoped.

He had heard Jack's struggle and had arrived back at the MALP just in time to see Carter get jumped on by two guards. Remaining hidden, he had followed the party as close as he dared to the castle walls, before turning and heading back to the forest to alert General Hammond. He felt like he had betrayed his friends by turning away from the castle walls, but he was so heavily outnumbered that it seemed fruitless to attempt a rescue.

Arriving back at the Stargate, he wasn't surprised to see a group of horsemen standing near it, having what appeared to be a heated discussion. Teal'c couldn't hear what was being said but he hadn't been trained by Master Bra'tac for nothing. He recognised fear in some of the soldiers. 'These men have been poorly trained' he thought to himself. He didn't have to wait long to discover what it was the soldiers were afraid of.  
From his vantage point in the undergrowth at the edge of the clearing, Teal'c noticed movement to his left. As he attempted to focus on whatever was rustling the plants, a dozen green-clad men leapt out from various points around the clearing. The soldiers and their horses panicked and Teal'c watched with interest as the green warriors quickly and efficiently captured the horses and killed the soldiers, many of whom did not put up much of a fight. Leaving the last soldier alive, two green warriors bound him and sat him on the floor.  
"Right." One of the men walked up to the soldier, his voice ringing loud and clear across the clearing. "Rumour has it you lot have captured some outlaws. This true?"  
The guard nodded silently.  
"And even wilder rumours say it's Robin Hood."  
The guard nodded again and the green men glanced at each other in disbelief.  
"You're sure? I mean, you lot are idiots; you see him yourself?"  
The guard nodded miserably, knowing full well he was unlikely to make it out of the forest alive. The men glanced at each other again. The speaker moved forward and removed the soldier's gag.  
"What does the sheriff plan to do with him? How many people did he capture?" he demanded.  
The guard glanced around at the group of men towering above him and Teal'c could see he was deliberating whether to reveal what he knew or not. A sharp jab with an arrow reminded him he was in no place to withhold information.  
"There were three of them. Robin Hood, an unknown outlaw, and Lady Marian Fitzwalter. The two outlaws are going to be hung in the market square tomorrow morning. The sheriff is going to marry Lady Marian in two days."

Before the speaker could reply, an arrow landed on the floor by his feet.  
"The scout. Quick, the sheriff's men will be coming. Knock him out and bring him with us. You three; take the horses. You two keep watch here. Everyone else; back to camp."  
Teal'c observed the leader issuing instructions and looked in the direction the arrow had come from. He could see nothing. These men however, appeared to be in some rebel fraction. Should he befriend them?

The question was answered for him when he heard a twig snap behind him. Cursing himself for his momentary lapse in concentration, Teal'c turned slowly round, to face a green-clad man with a dirty face, pointing a bow and arrow at his chest.  
"Little John!" The dirty face broke into a grin and the weapon was lowered. "How long you been here? Come quick, the sheriff's men are heading this way." He gestured for a bewildered Teal'c to follow him, and having nothing else to do, Teal'c did just that. They set off in a jog through the undergrowth, soon being lost in the darkness of the forest.


	7. Dutch Courage

**A/N Blame my beta for the sporadic updating. I have had words (moaned at her when we were at the cinema)… The rest of the story might not be beta'd. I will leave a note if it isn't though.  
I managed to reach the 1000 word mark with this chapter! I shall try to beat that with my next chapter. Sorry for the chapters being so short - I have an inability to write lots of words apparently! And short chapters are sooooooo annoying when they aren't updated regularly. scolds self.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7

Some twenty minutes later, Teal'c was still trailing the man through the dense forest, and even his jaffa training was no match for the thick plant growth – he had virtually no idea where he was.  
His guide had remained silent jogging to his destination, and Teal'c had thought it prudent to do the same. He had seen none of the other green warriors, but as he entered into a small clearing, he suddenly found himself amidst some thirty of them, wearing different shades of brown and green clothing. The sun was low in the sky, surrounding the clearing in darkness, and Teal'c could see two young boys setting up a fire in the centre of the clearing.  
Glancing round, he noticed that at various vantage points there were armed men sitting in the trees. 'These warriors are well prepared' he acknowledged. 'And appear to be expecting battle'.

His guide turned to face him. "Will is going to want to see you. Seems Robin's been captured. Come on," He started to cross the clearing, heading to a small group of men on the other side of the fire; now burning gently and casting an orange glow around the clearing. Teal'c followed, aware that many men paid him no attention as he passed.  
The speaker from earlier leapt up as he and his guide neared the group. "John! Where've you come from? People said you'd left with Robin!"  
Teal'c looked at the man named Will, puzzled. "I am Teal'c. Who is this John you speak of?"  
Will glanced uneasily at the guide, who shrugged. "Riiiight. Did you come back with Robin? People say he has been caught." At the blank look Teal'c gave him Will sat down and gestured for him to do the same. "Studious guy, wears wire frames, generous, friendly, blue eyes?"  
Teal'c inclined his head slightly. "You mean Daniel Jackson. Yes, I came with him. He has indeed been caught. He is in the settlement not far from here."  
"Nott'am. Yep, he would be... Did something happen to you as well? You don't seem yourself." Will eyed him carefully. "The Friar pretends to know medicine; I could get him to make you something. If you dare drink it!" He sniggered lightly, casting a glance over to a short, bald man on the other side of the fire.  
Teal'c pondered the question carefully. Was he himself? "I am myself… Will. I must, however, rescue my friends."  
Will nodded. "Were you there when they got caught? Do you know who the second man was? And why was Lady Marian with them?"  
"I was. I am afraid I did them a disservice by leaving their side. I should have remained." Teal'c bowed his head, ashamed of his behaviour.  
"Rubbish!" Declared Will loudly, causing several men to look curiously in their direction. "You're much more useful to us free than you are in the Sheriff's dungeons! We'll free them, don't worry."  
"We?" Teal'c raised his head.  
"Of course! We weren't going to leave them there to die! We need a plan. What happened?"

Teal'c retold what happened in his usual steady voice. "Major Carter and Daniel Jackson were checking the MALP while Colonel O'Neill and I checked the area. I heard a noise and we split up to search for the source. I heard shouting and when I returned the three of them were surrounded by armoured soldiers. I followed them to the settlement before coming back here to fetch help. I must go to the stargate."  
The men in the circle studied him, apparently not understanding anything he had just said.  
"The chapp'ai?" More blank looks. "The stone circle?"  
Will cleared his throat. "Not a chance of that John. The sheriff's men will be crawling all over the area, trying to find their comrades." He smiled. "Or at least pretending to. Most of 'em are scared of Lerwood Forest, making them not very productive in forest based tasks." Some of the men in the circle sniggered at this but Will carried on. "So you're saying Robin, Lady Marian and… O'Neill? Were captured by a group of soldiers and taken to Nott'am?" Will didn't wait for an answer. "Where we know, they will be hung tomorrow morning. We will have to get them out. And Marian of course."

A loud roar from the other side of the clearing suggested that the evening meal was ready. Will got to his feet and the others followed.  
"Come on John, you must be hungry. The Friar's been pretty handy with the meats and beer."  
The men walked around the fire to the short, bald man Will had gestured to earlier. He stood grinning insanely and handing out food and drink. Teal'c followed, puzzling over who John was.  
The short man handed him a flat piece of wood laden with food and a beaker full of beer.  
"Little John! Will told me you'd returned!"  
"I am not little." Teal'c declared, looking down at the strange man.  
"Yes. Well. Whatever. Get that down you, and praise the Maker for his BEER!"  
"I do not drink" came the reply.  
Friar Tuck looked at Teal'c, momentarily stunned. He recovered quickly though. "Ok, I'll drink, you can praise. Must get our Dutch Courage up for Robin tomorrow!"  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow. This man appeared to have raised his 'Dutch courage' more than enough already. He returned to the other side of the fire and settled down to hear what Will was saying.  
'These rebels are strange' he thought to himself. 'But they will aid me in my rescue with their 'Dutch courage', and there are many more than General Hammond would have provided. Though more warriors does not ensure a victory' he added.

xx x x x

Night descended over the forest and in three different places, escape plans were being devised.  
The Sheriff's men roamed the countryside, but none were willing to enter Lerwood Forest in darkness, and so none saw a rowdy group of men laughing at a large Jaffa's reference to the platonic relationship between 'Marian' and 'Robin'.


	8. Pep talks

A/N If there is anyone still reading this you will be pleased to know we are getting near the ship. It had to happen eventually right? It's like a disease; I have to write thousands and thousands of chapters beforehand setting up the story…

You'll also be pleased to know this is almost like a real chapter. Wow.

* * *

Chapter 8

The morning broke softly over Lerwood Forest, Nott'am and the surrounding countryside. Colonel O'Neill and Daniel were unaware of this though, still locked in their dark cell in the sheriff's dungeons. Jack groaned and Daniel looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, thinking."Damn. Was hoping it was a dream. Or a nightmare. Whatever." He pulled himself up into sitting position and looked at Daniel in the eerie glow of the light.  
"Daniel? Did you actually get _any_ sleep last night?"  
Daniel scowled and shook his head.  
"Wow. Cheerful this morning aren't we!" Jack stood up and brushed down his combats, muttering about cold floors and his knee.

Daniel watched him silently. He had spent the night racking his brains for any knowledge that might be of any use, occasionally interrupted with thoughts of Sam. Towards morning he had pondered their fate, but he couldn't think of anything that could help them escape or reason with the Sheriff for their freedom. He was in a dark mood because of it.  
"Ugly chap shown up yet? Offer us food or a schedule for the day?" Jack enquired in his 'good morning campers' voice.  
Daniel shook his head again and Jack knelt down in front of him.  
"Daniel, we've been in worse fixes; we will escape."  
Daniel ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "I'm not worried about us Jack." He replied.  
"Oh." Jack seemed shocked by this and rolled back onto his heels, baffled. "Well you should be - we have the death sentence hanging over us!" He smiled cheerfully. "Still. As I said, we've escaped from worse. Unless this sheriff turns out to be a Goa'uld," he considered. He studied the archaeologist in front of him, knowing full well Daniel was only half-listening to what he said.  
"Danny boy, I ain't great with feelings and stuff," he shrugged dismissively, "but this wouldn't have anything to do with Sam and the sheriff would it?"

It took Daniel a moment to realise Jack wasn't talking about the Goa'uld any more. And a few more seconds to realise he had called Sam by her first name. He looked up to see Jack studying him, his face as usual masking any emotion.  
"She's in a lot more danger than we are Jack." He said quietly.  
"Well now. I'm not really seeing that. See I bet she's been fed, for one. Secondly, I bet she slept in a bed." He rubbed his back. "Thirdly, I bet she isn't gonna get hung this morning." Jack kept his voice jovial, years of military training warning him to keep out of sensitive subjects.  
Daniel however did not have this training. "Jack, there are worse things than death."  
Jack let his military mask slip a little, and his face showed the compassion he felt for his team mates. "Daniel. Carter is an intelligent woman. She is a trained soldier. She is not going to let some pompous sheriff get the better of her. And even if she did, well, she could take both of us out in a fight, easily."  
Daniel nodded and jack smirked. "Well, you. I could beat her fine." Daniel smiled and Jack stood up, pleased with himself.  
"Good, now we've got that sorted." He walked up to the bars. "OI!" He shouted loudly down the corridor.

x x x x x

While Daniel didn't really believe Jack's pep talk, he was grateful Jack had tried, and he consoled himself with the fact that while Sam would have to put up with the sheriff, hopefully she would be better looked after. Unless she fought back of course. Which he had to add, was a large possibility. He hoped the sheriff wouldn't try anything before he had wedded her. Daniel shuddered at the thought.He realised Jack was speaking again and focussed on what he was saying.  
"Got some cheek. Doesn't he know we are on a tight deadline today? HELLO?"  
"Err Jack. What are you doing? Surely you don't want that man to come and hasten us to our death?"  
"Of course not. Just want to know some sort of time frame for proceedings. Need a plan don't we? And there's no harm in trying to get an appointment with the sheriff either." He span round as footsteps approached.

"Ahh good morning. I trust you slept well" Jack said a little too brightly.  
The old man scowled at him, then cheered as he remembered their fate. "Aye, today's the day isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes, about that. Can I see the sheriff this morning? Sooner rather than later."  
"No." The old man smirked at him. "The sheriff made it clear that if he wants to see you, 'e will."  
Jack shrugged. "Ok," He drawled out. "Could you tell me what's happening then?"  
The old man looked up at the high window, apparently thinking.  
"When you can see the sun outta that there window, we'll come to fetch yers."  
Jack glanced at Daniel, who shrugged.  
"Well. Thanks. How about some breakfast?"  
The old man scoffed and disappeared back down the corridor. "It was worth a try." He turned round to see Daniel studying the window.

"How long do you reckon we've got?" He asked, coming to stand beside him and look up at the window.  
"An hour? Not long."  
Jack glanced down at his watch. 08:31. "I think we'll have to assume T isn't going to get help to us in time. What do you know about hangings?"  
Daniel looked at Jack, strangely amused by his question. "Well Jack, as you know, I study medieval death methods in my spare time…" He trailed off.  
"Nothing then? 'Nothing' would've been fine. I shall presume then, that we shall be standing on trap doors. I imagine the rope will be the same as the stuff they bound us up with." Jack fingered the rope on the floor, muttering to himself.  
Daniel didn't interfere with any input, letting Jack work in peace until his mind was struck by a thought.  
"Do you think Sam will see the hanging?"  
Jack looked up from the rope he was studying squinted at Daniel. "Firstly, there won't be a hanging. Secondly, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting strange since you're little nose job yesterday."  
Daniel had forgotten about that. He gently touched his nose and was pleased to learn it didn't feel too abnormally large. Definitely hurt though. Well that explained it anyway. He kept thinking about Sam because of the knock he got on his head. Which, he realised, he got when defending her honour! It all fitted now.

Jack watched Daniel curiously. He'd been getting hints of something between his 2IC and his archaeologist for a couple of months now, but as neither of them appeared to acknowledge it, neither did he. Still, Daniel seemed to be taking an unnatural interest in Carter's fate. Especially given their own predicament.  
"You know, Walter has a pool going about who Sam is going to end up dating on the base."  
Daniel looked at him. "Yeah, I heard something about that," he replied carefully.  
"I put money on you. Anonymously of course, otherwise they might thing I had insider information." Jack scrutinised Daniel, who blushed and looked at the floor.  
"Jack… I think that's… well, unlikely."  
"Ah ha! So you do admit that you'd like to?"  
Daniel's head flew up. "What! I never said that!"  
"You didn't have to. You forget who you are talking to. I like to think we all know each other pretty well now. How many times have we saved the world together?" Jack smiled. "Sooo?"  
Daniel raised his eyebrows in query. "Sooo, what?"  
"Sooo, when you gonna tell her?"  
"What? Jack, shut up."  
Jack watched Daniel, who had suddenly taken an interest in the cleanness of his glasses. "Carter's great you know. Well, obviously you know. My point is, you ought to tell her sooner rather than later."  
"You know, I don't think this has anything to do with escaping." Daniel put his glasses back on and went to look up at the window.  
Jack was somewhat surprised at Daniel's behaviour. He thought he was the one who shirked emotions. "Fine" he replied aloud. "But she won't wait forever." He went back to studying the rope.

"What?" Daniel turned to look down at Jack.  
"You know, for someone who speaks twenty three languages, you sure say 'what' a lot." Jack smirked at Daniel.  
"Jack!" Daniel groaned in exasperation. "What did you say?"  
Jack grinned. "I said, for someone who speaks-"  
"No, not that," Daniel interrupted. "Before that."  
"Oh." Jack looked at the rope in his hands, enjoying the fact he knew something Daniel didn't. "I said she won't wait forever."  
Daniel digested this piece of information. "Right. That's what I thought you said." He let out a deep breath. "But last time I checked, a certain Colonel was the favourite to win that pool."  
Jack placed the rope on the floor, stood up, and put his hands in his pocket. "You really are an idiot Daniel." Daniel glared at him. "Well, you are! Give Carter some credit. What could she possibly see in me?"  
"I did wonder."  
It was Jack's turn to glare at Daniel. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'm still your CO." Daniel smirked at him. "I'm nothing more than a friend to Sam. A good one, but nothing else. It's against regs anyway, as she well knows. And Jacob would kill her. And me."

As Daniel watched Jack list reasons why the pool was wrong, one question lingered in the back of his mind.  
"And what do you think?" He interrupted.  
Jack looked at Daniel, nonplussed. "Of Sam? Or of you two together?"  
"Both" Daniel replied slowly.  
"Huh." Jack contemplated the question. "She is an amazing person. Maybe under different circumstances-" He saw Daniel's eyebrows almost reach the ceiling and hurried on, "BUT I am never going to try. Anyway, what would we talk about? I like the Simpsons, she likes electro…magno…. Gizmos." He watched Daniel's eyebrows return to near normal levels. "At least you and Sam could geek out together," he finished.  
Daniel smiled, his eyes drifting off Jack and up to the window.  
"Err, Jack?"  
Jack, trying to decide what he honestly thought of Sam and Daniel _together_ (it seemed a bit weird actually), didn't notice Daniel's attention was no longer on him. Hearing footsteps approaching, he cleared his head and looked up at the window.  
"I hope you appreciated this conversation Daniel, as it's probably the last one we'll have. I wouldn't have chosen the topic myself, and I certainly wouldn't have pictured that my last hour would be spent giving relationship advice to someone who really ought to know better."  
Daniel smiled innocently at Jack. "No ideas then?"  
"I don't even have a plan A, let alone plan B."  
"Ahh" Daniel replied as they heard the lock click in their cell door.  
"No harm in going down fighting though" Jack stated, turning round and throwing a right hook at the guard on the left. Daniel stood still, stunned and unsure whether this was the wisest course of action. Then he realised it was the _only_ course of action, and threw himself on to the second guard, making a mental note to keep his nose out of contact with any flailing limbs.


	9. Starting the day

**A/N Blank lines between paragraphs now. Tdrm brought it to my attention that it isn't easy to read, and so I guess I annoyed a few more of you as well! Sorry about that!**

**This chapter is in two halves, but I shall upload them both at the same time.**

Chapter 9a

Sam shifted uncomfortably in her blue dress; her eyes scanning the scene below her. Bruises were beginning to appear on her ribs and limbs from the 'gentle' beating the guards had given her the night before, but she wasn't bothered. She had been closely watched all night and had not yet had a chance to escape. Now, as she stood on a balcony, she kept her senses alert for any change in the level of security around her. The market place below was rapidly filling with people, and she glanced at her watch. 09:28. 'I think it's safe to say I'm not going to get rescued in time', she said to herself. Leaning forward on the balcony, she scrutinised the brickwork and buildings for anything that might be used to an advantage. Behind her, the two guards shifted suspiciously.

"Oh relax would you? I'm hardly likely to jump. Yet," she declared, irritated by their constant coddling. They smirked at her and she returned her eyes to the scene below. There was a group of people moving slowly and loudly towards the scaffolding, and as the crowd were pushed back Sam realised it was Colonel O'Neill and Daniel at the centre of the group. They looked quite rough and Sam didn't doubt for a second that they had tried to fight their way out. She knew Colonel O'Neill's mentality and knew he wouldn't have gone down without a fight, so to speak.

As guards positioned them on the ropes she desperately scanned the crowd again. Most had now turned to watch the proceedings. Why weren't they helping? Wasn't Robin supposed to be one of them? Sam didn't have much to say about societies ruled by fear, but she knew eventually they would rebel against their oppressors. Now would be a good a time as any. As her eyes scanned the people below, she noticed a couple of hooded shapes moving through the crowd. Trained to notice things like this; she was willing to bet the Sheriff's guards had not seen it. Looking around the market square, she saw more hooded figures at regular intervals in the crowd.

Suddenly the Sheriff appeared beside her, distracting her from the scene below.

X x x x x

Jack struggled as the guards slipped a rope round his neck, but with his hands bound behind his back it was a bit pointless. Daniel was trying a more diplomatic approach.

"Hello. Hi. Is it possible to speak to the Sheriff?"

A grunt and a tightening of the rope round his neck suggested the answer was no.

"Oh. Thanks anyway."

The guards finished their job and dismounted the scaffolding.

Jack glanced at Daniel. "Well, this is nice. Any last ideas Danny boy?"

"Not yet. You?"

"None. Zilch. Natta. And now would _really_ be a good time."

Jack's eyes scanned the crowd in front of him and the battlements surrounding the market place, and he did a double take as he noticed a balcony to his right.

"My god, is that Carter?" He enquired incredulously.

Daniel followed his gaze to the balcony and observed the blonde woman in a blue dress watching the scene below.

"Ermm. It would appear to be."

Jack nodded. God she looked hot like that, he thought to himself. He was so not repeating that out loud.

"At least you get to see her in a blue… bodice… dress… thing before you die." Jack grinned wryly at Daniel.

"Hmmm." She did look quite amazing, Daniel admitted to himself. He watched as the Sheriff appeared at her side and she turned to face him. She didn't look happy as she replied to his comments. In fact, she looked ready to kill. Daniel couldn't see from this distance, but he was willing to be her eyes (which would match the colour of her dress) were glinting dangerously right now. The Sheriff was a brave man. Or a foolish one.

"Well she looks mighty pissed." Jack noted.

"She is about to see two friends hung. I imagine you would be too." Daniel replied.

"Yes," said Jack flatly. "I imagine I would."


	10. Continuing the Morning

**And Part two…

* * *

**

Sam turned back to the crowd, seething inside. This man was such a chauvinistic, egotistical, obnoxious pig. She really wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a Goa'uld.

Scanning the view in front of her for the hooded figures, her eyes widened as one of them looked at her. She would recognise that face anywhere. Teal'c. Her heart soared and she looked for the other figures, noting that they were now surrounding the platform the Colonel and Daniel were stood upon, as well as a few scattered in the crowds.

Her eyes focussed on Teal'c again and he gave her a slight incline of his head, before turning back into the crowd.

They were going to need a distraction. Sam's mind went into overdrive. Next to her the Sheriff spoke again.

"Think it's about time we started, don't you? I want to announce my wedding plans." The sheriff leered at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark shape throw back his hood and move rapidly towards the wooden platform where her team members stood.

She took a deep breath and moved closer to the Sheriff, who was turning to give the signal to a guard.

She could not believe she was about to do this. The others owed her so much.

"Ermm, Mr Sheriff?" The sheriff turned to look at her and she smiled coyly at him for good measure.

So _so_ much.

"Yes?" The Sheriff demanded, looking slightly bewildered at Sam's change in personality.

"Umm…" Ok. What did you say at times like this? Behind the Sheriff on the opposite wall another hooded figure disrobed and she saw a weapon glint in the sun.  
"I just wanted to do this."

So so _so_ much.

Sam leant in to kiss the Sheriff as all around the market place hooded figures produced weapons and threw back their cloaks.

X x x x x

"Did she just - ?" Spluttered Daniel, watching the balcony in horrified disbelief.

Jack nodded, for once at a loss for words. He so did not want to see his 2IC kissing anyone, especially not the ruthless, dark-haired man that was the Sheriff.

A shout in the crowd drew his eyes away from the scene on the balcony.

"Finally!" He turned to Daniel, who was still watching the balcony in dismay. "DANIEL!"

Daniel turned to look at Jack. "I can't believe she just did that! She… I mean, she must be drugged or something."

"…Or providing a distraction." Jack nodded towards the crowd, where some men were rapidly crossing the few remaining people between them and the guards. Daniel looked at them.

"They don't look like marines." He said uncertainly as one savagely stabbed a guard and leapt onto the edge of the scaffolding.

"Nope, but they are coming to free us." Jack grinned as the man came up to him.

"My lords." He bowed his head in greeting and spun round in time to stop a guard stabbing him.

"Whoa there!" Jack shouted as more men and guards leapt onto the scaffolding, fighting.

As the group round them got more chaotic, Daniel picked Teal'c out in the crowd, fighting three guards. And winning.

"Hey, wait, don't knock that lev-" He heard Jack shout, and suddenly the floor beneath him gave way.


	11. A Battle Tactic

**A/N Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed me so far. Like many other writers, it makes me really grinny and happy.**

**Anyway, back to where our favourite SG team are hanging out… (groan)**

**This is a bit of a bitty chapter, but there is a lot that had to come together. Also it's really long, by my standards.**

Chapter 11

As Daniel gasped for breath, he heard a voice cry above him.

"Will, the ropes!"

He saw a blade swing above his head and heard the ring of metal cutting something. He was suddenly on the floor, coughing painfully. A second later, Jack dropped unceremoniously on the dirt beside him, wheezing in agony.

An athletic young man jumped down next to Daniel under the scaffolding. "Robin. Sorry about that."

"S'O…k." Daniel panted, his lungs burning from the lack of air. The man cut the ropes round Daniel's wrists and removed the rope from around his neck.

"Gees." Jack rasped out next to him. Daniel lay back on the dusty floor and caught his breath. Above him the fights continued, but down here it seemed surreal – the light flitted through the boards of the platform above as people jumped and jabbed. He hoped no one fell down the gap in the platform.

The man cut Jack's ropes and Jack brought his hand to his neck, grimacing as it came into view with blood on it.

"Rope burn. Nice." He said, his voice husky.

"Yes my liege. They don't know who you are. Otherwise they wouldn't have hung you."

Even with next to no voice and no air in his lungs, Jack managed to be sarcastic. "Well, obviously. I would so like to hurt them all. And I can see why that's banned." He looked up to the now empty rope dangling a couple of metres above them.

X x x x x

The Sheriff knew something was wrong. Not with the kiss, though Marian was being too dominating for his liking. He pulled back and scrutinised her suspiciously. Her face was unreadable, but a change in the noise from the crowd told him all was not well. Turning to look at the scaffolding, he saw one of his men fall off it, an arrow in his chest.

"YOU!" He shouted at her. "You two; take her and follow me." He spun round and left the balcony, the two guards grabbing Sam's arms, pulling her behind him.

"Hey! I don't want to!" Sam said, in her best impression of a petulant child. She pulled her arms free in one swift manoeuvre; throwing her weight behind her and stepping back from the guards. They suddenly seemed incredibly bulky, but Sam had thought ahead and used this to her advantage. Spinning quickly, she ran the couple of metres back to the balcony and with a well timed jump, leapt onto the wall of the balcony.

The guards followed, their swords drawn.

"Now don't do anything rash. I'm sure the Sheriff doesn't want me harmed." She taunted, enjoying her freedom over the men who had hit her the night before.

""Don't be so sure." The Sheriff replied, stepping on the balcony behind the guards, slightly breathlessly. "Kill her."

X x x x x

Daniel stood up and took the sword Will handed to him. It would have to do.

"We need to get Sam and Teal'c."

"And get the hell out of here."

"Well."

Jack looked at Daniel, taking in his ragged appearance and bleeding neck. "Oh no… We are not staying. No. Not a chance."

"But Jack, These people-"

"I don't want to hear it Daniel. We're getting Carter and Teal'c, and we're going."

Jack brushed down his combats, removing the dust from his fall. "I suppose I best have that," he said, gesturing to the spare sword Will was holding out for him. Will nodded.

"Lady Marian was on the main balcony with the Sheriff. Follow me."

Will ventured towards the edge of the scaffolding and opened a door onto the market place. He gestured for Jack and Daniel to follow and they did, stepping out into a scene of utmost chaos.

The Sheriff's men appeared to be getting the upper hand, if only because they were mounted on horses. Most the villagers now seemed to be fighting with the cloaked men, using any weapon that came to hand. Jack made a mental note to add in his report how a woman attacked a guard with a _live_ chicken.

Daniel tugged at his arm, and pointed up, over the confusion. Squinting against the sunlight, dust and other debris (feathers in particular) filling the air, Jack could see a blue-clothed figure teetering dangerously on the edge of the balcony.

"WHAT IN HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?" Shouted Jack over the noise around him. He turned to Daniel, in time to see him disappearing into the crowds, headed for the balcony.

"Oh for crying out loud." This day was getting worse and worse as it went on. And it had started badly. A knock from behind had him spinning round, sword ready, to be greeted by a large Jaffa.

"O'Neill. It is good to see you are well."

Jack nodded. "Thanks T. An idiot archaeologist just went into the crowds. After Carter."

"Indeed. Major Carter does seem to be employing a strange, if dangerous, battle tactic."

"Oh, she was _not_ taught that." Jack said sarcastically.

"Follow me O'Neill." Teal'c strode into the crowd and Jack followed, thanking Lady Luck that the Jaffa was on their side, as he observed the way Teal'c parted the crowds.

X x x x x

Daniel followed Will through the fighting, towards the castle entrance, which was currently unguarded. He hastily tried to remember if he had ever had any sword training. It was surprisingly heavy – the sword in his hand.

They ran down the empty corridors - quiet except for shouting in the distance, and looked for stairs to the balcony.

X x x x x

Sam sighed. Men are so fickle. A couple more guards appeared behind the sheriff, bringing the number of armed men to four. Glancing backwards, she really hoped no one had moved the hay cart that she had spotted earlier. Even US air force hand to hand combat training did not prepare you for four large, armoured men wielding swords. Especially when you had nothing except the particularly restricting blue dress you were wearing. She jumped.

As she fell through the air, some of her more bizarre escape plans flashed through her mind. Leaping off a balcony in a dress definitely topped the list. Bracing for impact, she hit the hay cart with a thud and a crack. The cart collapsed and Sam lay there, temporarily stunned.

X x x x x

Glancing upwards, Jack saw Sam jump off the balcony.  
"CARTER!" He bellowed. In front of him Teal'c stabbed a guard and pushed someone to one side. There was a crash barely heard above the fight and Jack arrived in front of a collapsed hay cart. He pushed by Teal'c and looked down.  
Carter lay there quite still. For a moment he thought the worst. Then he realised she was blinking.

"Carter! Of all the stupid, dumb, STUPID things to do!" Jack shouted angrily. His heart had definitely been in his mouth for a second there. "That is, without a doubt, the most stupid thing you have EVER done!"

Teal'c side stepped Jack and crouched next to Sam.

"Are you all right Major Carter?" He enquired, noting that she did appear to be alive and not bleeding anywhere.

Sam was aware of Jack shouting at her and she knew she should feel indignant that he thought she had jumped without planning ahead. Teal'c asked her if she was well and she returned to the matter at hand, swiftly running through a mental inventory.

"I'm fine, I think." She sat up slowly as the dust shifted around her. Flexing her limbs experimentally, she confirmed her suspicions. She winced as her left hand moved. Jack didn't miss the subtle intake of breath as she raised her wrist.

"Carter?" He asked.

She looked up at her CO and knew she was busted. "I may have broken something Sir."

"You mean, apart from the cart." He replied lightly, gesturing to the mound of wood, wheels and hay that she sat in the middle of.

"Apart from that sir." She smiled gratefully at his tone and stood up gingerly. Teal'c followed and the two scrutinised her. Well, Jack scrutinised and Teal'c looked on with his usual expression.

"Carter…"

"I'm still a major, _sir_." She said briskly, watching him look at her in the blue dress.

"Yeah. Right. Nice dress though. So. Are you ok to move out?"

Sam nodded. "Yes sir." She would deal with her hand later. Or let Janet deal with it if they were heading back to the stargate.  
"Where's Daniel?" She asked, looking round. Jack too, suddenly looked round.

"Aww crap. He came to save you. He must've gone inside." Jack groaned. "Ok. Carter; head towards the forest. The stargate. Get to the MALP in fact. We'll meet you there." Teal'c inclined his head slightly, but Sam frowned.

"I'm ok sir, I can fight."

"Yeah, sure. Need I remind you you just leapt from a balcony? Go to the stargate. If we're not back in…" He glanced at his watch, "an hour, dial home and fetch help." Sam started to argue. "That's an order, _Major_." He smirked at her.

X x x x x

Will pointed to some stairs spiralling upwards and Daniel nodded, but just as the two of them climbed the first steps, they met with a party coming down.

Will leapt back onto flat ground immediately and aimed his sword at the stairwell. Daniel paused, but as the guards overcame their initial shock on seeing him, he realised he was balancing precariously on a step. He joined Will on flat ground.

The guards, Will noted, seemed a bit wary of attacking. As a loud voice carried down the stairs, he realised why.

"If she is alive; I want her killed. If she is dead; make sure. I want no mistakes." The sheriff descended into view, trailed by two guards. He paused as he took in the scene before him.

"Well well well. Come for your woman Locksley? Too bad I'm afraid; she just fell to her death." He gave a smirk of satisfaction as Daniel gasped, and glanced at his guards, still standing on the steps in front of him.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them."

The guards sprung into action. Wielding their swords menacingly, they descended the last couple of steps. The sheriff muttered to the two guards behind him and they too descended the steps.

Daniel flexed his sword arm and was glad of Jack's harsh exercise regime (for once). He might not be able to use the sword, but at least he had the strength to wave it around for a while. He stole a furtive glance at Will, wondering what was the best stance to take when being approached by four armed guards. Before he could decide, a sword swung at him out of nowhere and he instinctively raised his own to meet it.

The hallway filled with the sounds of metal clashing and the scuffling of boots on the floor. The sheriff looked on idly. There was no need for he himself to get involved. After all, isn't that what he trained guards for? Normally, he would have drawn a sword as a precautionary measure, but today Robin of Locksley seemed a bit off colour and not really a threat to anyone. It occurred to the Sheriff that while Robin was weak it would be a good idea to fight him and kill him, and thus claim the honour of Robin's death for himself.

He descended a couple of steps towards the fighting group – where Will was valiantly holding off three of the guards and Daniel was doing his best not to get hurt – just as a shout echoed along the corridor. Looking over the heads of his guards, the Sheriff saw the mad follower he had tried to hang that morning, with a large man beside him. Perhaps fighting Robin was not a great idea. The Sheriff turned and disappeared down a dark, narrow corridor.

X x x x x

Jack and Teal'c wove in and out of the fighters outside, before slipping into the cooler, quieter corridors of the castle.  
"They would've looked for stairs, so we too shall look for stairs." Jack whispered loudly. Teal'c nodded and they jogged down the main corridor – their eyes peeled for any signs of life.

Echoes of metal clashes could be heard getting nearer and nearer and as Jack and Teal'c rounded a corner they saw Will and Daniel fighting four guards. Jack made another mental note, this time to ask the General about sword training, as he watched Daniel.

"HEY!" As he expected, no one looked up from their battle.

"T, any good with a sword?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in response and gestured to the sword resting in his hand.

"Of course you are. After you then." Jack smiled cheekily. "The mission is to get Daniel."

Teal'c nodded and the couple approached the group.

One of the guards looked up as his companion attempted to stab Will (unsuccessfully). He elbowed his friend and gestured towards the two men walking to them. Leaving the other two to deal with Robin and his friend, they swung their swords at Jack and Teal'c, who responded instantly.

X x x x x

In the market place, some of the merry men became aware that Robin was not fighting among them. One observed little John slipping into the castle, and they slowly advanced towards the entrance, trying to lose the guards they were fighting.

X x x x x

Teal'c swiftly got rid of the guard who had dared approach him. The glint in his eye suggested that he was enjoying himself.

As Jack glanced over at Teal'c, he thought he looked just a little _too_ happy. "T, help Daniel!"

If Daniel hadn't been trapped in a corner by an angry swordsman, he would've smiled gratefully.

Approaching noise warned them that the crowd had entered the castle, and a couple of minutes later they were joined by other duelling men.


	12. A Mighty Beast

**A/N Random comments for reviewees:  
Tixylix: I think I have seen the hay cart thing in a film too. It was either that or a vat of water. Or in Aladdin stylee it could have been manure, but then Daniel might not like her anymore! (I know Daniel's love is deeper than that!)  
****In fact, now I think of it, I think there was manure in the film!**

**Tdrm: I have been researching (good old google) on hoods for hangings and according to one source they were only used for the last 300 years. Nottingham tourist information says the tale of Robin Hood has been going for 700 years, so I figure they didn't have hoods in his time. When I wrote it though, I was just thinking back to the film (which most the fic is based on) and they didn't have hoods in that.  
****Also, you're right, it should have been hanged. Soz.**

**I don't think there were any more query type reviews. If there were, sorry, I shall mention them next time. Thanks for the general appreciation reviews though! And now I have more A/N than chapter, so I'll shut up!**

Chapter 12

As far as extraction missions went, it had not been very stealthy, but it been successful. Jack and Daniel were ushered towards the entrance of the castle by a group of six Merry Men, leaving the others behind to fight the remaining guards.

"I'm thinking of adding sword fighting to our training regime." Jack announced to Daniel as they jogged down a large corridor.

"Yes Jack." Replied Daniel, thinking it best to humor him. "Listen, the Sheriff said that Sam was–"  
But what Sam was, Jack didn't find out, as he stopped suddenly knocking the man behind him.

"Hey, is that a guard room?"

One of the men looked at him suspiciously. "I believe so my liege. But we must leave. The guards will eventually overpower the villagers."

"Yeah, yeah. Hang on." Jack slipped inside the room and the others stood outside wearily.  
"Daniel, T, get in here!"

Daniel and Teal'c swapped looks but entered the room. Jack stood holding their black vests triumphantly.

"No more sword fights!" He said cheerfully, handing their gear back to them. Teal'c did his best not to look disappointed.

"Best take Carter's." Jack muttered, gathering up the remaining gear and exiting the room.

Daniel flicked the catch on his gun and pocketed it, before following. "Jack? The sheriff said that-"

"Quick my liege." One of the men interrupted, looking anxiously behind him. "We must retreat to Lerwood Forest; the Sheriff will be rallying his guards."

The men glanced between Daniel and Jack. Jack looked pointedly at Daniel, who sighed.  
"Yes, fine. To Lerwood Forest."

"Robert knows a quicker way to the stables." Said one of the men proudly, pushing forward a man in his early twenties.

"Aye, I do. Follow me." He set off at a light sprint down the corridor and the men followed.

"Err, stables? As in horses?" Asked Jack, already knowing the answer. Great. Hangings, sword fights, and now horses. If (well, when. Jack knew how swiftly the SG grapevine worked) the marines heard about this he would never live it down.

Passing through what appeared to be a large kitchen, they came out in to a quiet courtyard. Jack presumed it was usually guarded, but right now it was empty, save for some horses lazily eating hay in the corner.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Jack faltered.

"My liege?" Questioned one of the men.

"Quit with the liege stuff, ok? O'Neill will do fine." Said Jack, irritated. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Daniel looked at him enquiringly. "Haven't you ever ridden a horse before Jack?"

"I suppose you have Daniel."

"Well, actually…" Daniel looked at the floor. "I spent a lot of time at digs when I was younger. They aren't always easy to reach."

"Well I spent my childhood playing on the streets, and they were easy to reach."

"O'Neill." Daniel and Jack looked at Teal'c. "Please explain what these men are doing." He gestured to the men leading the horses towards them. Jack looked at Daniel with a scowl on his face.

"Well T, they want us to ride those horses."

"For what purpose?"

"Jack raised his eyebrows at Daniel, who took a deep breath and explained. "It's a mode of transport Teal'c. Before we had cars on Earth, we had animals. It's faster than walking."

Teal'c inclined his head. "On Chulak, we have no need for such…modes of transport."

"No, well, it's easy." Daniel said, wondering whether that counted as a real lie. The merry men had mounted the horses, leaving three, and were starting to look at them suspiciously.

"Jack…" Daniel hated it when his voice went whiney, but whiney it went.

Jack gritted his teeth. Military bravado, that's what he needed at a time like this.

"Come on Teal'c. Just climb on, it'll be fine."  
He slowly approached a big, brown horse near him. It snorted and shook its mane.

"Hi. Colonel Jack O'Neill. United States Air Force."

The horse stamped its foot impatiently.

"Oh well, here goes," he muttered to himself. He gathered the reins, put his foot in the stirrup and climbed, not very elegantly, into the saddle. Settled, he turned and looked at Daniel as if to say 'see, that was easy'. Daniel smiled and looked at Teal'c.

"Like that Teal'c."

Daniel gathered the reins of the two remaining horses and led them to Teal'c, who stood staring at them.

"Which one do you want?" Daniel asked politely.

"Does it matter, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, raising his eyebrow. The Tau'ri never ceased to amaze him.

"Well, err, not really. But, err," he scrabbled, trying to think of words that Teal'c might relate to. "This black one is, well, a mighty beast. Here." He handed the reins to Teal'c, who took them cautiously.

Jack snorted. "Mighty beast? Seriously Daniel."

"Shut up Jack" Daniel replied, not taking his eyes off Teal'c. "Just swing those over like that, yeah, and then put your foot in there, yeah like that, then pull yourself up, and swing your leg over, yeah, and there you are." Daniel smiled and Teal'c looked down at him.

"This is easy Daniel Jackson."

"Well T, it'll get much more exciting in a mo." Jack stated as Daniel climbed on his own bay horse.

"Are you ready?" Robert asked, slightly sarcastically. Everyone was behaving really strange today.

"Sure. To Lerwood." Declared Daniel, patting his horse on the neck.

Robert turned his horse and led the way. Daniel was disconcerted to see that he still held his sword aloft. Surely they wouldn't be required to fight on horseback? Then he remembered that the walls surrounding the encampment mean that there is only one way in and one way out; via the market place.

"Ahh, Jack? Hold tight, I think we're gonna go through the market place."

If he hadn't been afraid of scaring the horse, he would have shouted. Instead, Jack replied in a controlled voice, "What?"

"There's only one way out." Daniel stated apologetically.

"Oh."

The market place was in a state of controlled chaos. The Sheriff's men were overpowering the villagers, and debris, feathers, blood and bodies covered the ground.

"Oh dear" Daniel whispered, his eyes filling with grief for the trouble they'd caused on this planet.

"Hey, Daniel." Jack rode next to him. "This wasn't our fault. The Sheriff ruled by fear. They would've rebelled eventually."

Daniel looked at Jack curiously, and Jack shrugged.

"Jack. The Sheriff said that Sam is dead. Is it true?"

There was a shout as some guards near by saw Robin Hood's not so secret escape from Nott' am.

"Hey!"

"Don't let them escape!"

"Get the gate down!"

"Get the horses out!"

Jack saw a guard run along the top of the fortified walls, heading towards the portcullis.

"Daniel, tell me that isn't one of those gate things that drop down."

"It is. Hang on tight Jack, and you Teal'c." He shouted to the Jaffa in front.

The group broke into a gallop and made it under the archway just before the portcullis lowered down.

Galloping down the dirt track towards Lerwood Forest, Jack let out a cheer. The man beside him grinned and rode ahead.

"I am not sure I like this O'Neill." Teal'c shouted to Jack, bouncing up and down uncomfortably on his black horse.

"Nonsense T, it's great! Riding wild and free. Feel the wind in your hair!" He glanced across at Teal'c's bald head and unhappy face.

"Or not."

**A/N #2:I'd like to thank my beta wench Kelly for the horse type information, and for general information regarding the Stargate universe I went on gateworld. I had to presume that Chulak has no large animals, as there was no mention of any, and I presume Jack hung around on the streets as a child. All I know is that he grew up in Chicago and Minnesota, and bunked school a lot. A bit of creativity was used regarding Daniel as well. I mean, one of them had to be able to ride right?**

**Also, I am away next week so I won't be updating again till Monday 12th at the earliest. Sorry!**


	13. Guides

**A/N In between the emails awaiting me (both friends and fanfic updates – so many!) and all my blog related updates, I have managed to find time to write a chapter 13 _and _14, which is more than promised! 13's a bit random mind, but you'll love the next chapter, I hope! Also it's not beta'd – in my haste to meet my self-imposed deadline I had to boycott Kelly and her waiting list. I hope you can't tell though.**

Chapter 13

Wilkes glanced warily around him. The trees seemed to be leaning inwards, making the clearing seem small and tight. He shivered and turned to look at his men. The Sheriff had sent the six of them to guard the stone circle from "robbers and outlaws". Personally, Wilkes couldn't really see what an outlaw would want with an 8ft stone circle, and a robber would have to be downright stupid to try and steal something of that size, but the sheriff would have had his head had he mentioned any of this.

His men had grumbled too. Everyone knew that Lerwood forest was haunted, and they had ridden quietly into the clearing, jumping at any movement in the trees.

The clearing had been empty when they arrived, and they had found no trace of the men they were supposed to be relieving.

He looked at his men again. A bird crowed nearby and one of his men leapt up from where he sat on the stone steps leading to the stone circle, before cautiously sitting down again.

"I hate this place. I say let the outlaws have the stone circle if they want it."

"Aye," replied Wilkes' second in command. "If the outlaws can live in here, then they must be demons – or devil worshippers. We won't be able to stand against them."  
A third man nodded. "Where did Jefferson and his men go? That's what I want to know."

"Killed!" Cried the new lad in Wilkes' command.

"Or worse, kidnapped!"

"Made to do the outlaws' bidding!"

"Or the ghosts of the forest!"

"Lost, to forever roam the darkness of Lerwood!"

"Nonsense." Wilkes interrupted with a confidence he didn't feel. "The sheriff probably called them back and forgot to tell me."

The conversation ended and the group fell silent again, idly scratching their swords in the dirt.

"Well, I didn't see Jefferson's horse in the stables."

Wilkes was about to reply when he heard movement to his right. He gestured for his men to be silent and the scared look appeared on their faces again. Somewhere in the undergrowth a twig snapped.

"Smith, bring the horses near the circle."

The man named Smith carefully walked to where the horses were grazing and led them back to the stone circle. The men settled down again, conversation forgotten as they watched the environment around them.

X x x x x

Sam had easily slipped out of the market place and found herself yet again jogging in the countryside. She stayed off the dirt track for fear of meeting someone, but dare not stray too far in case she got lost when she came to the forest. She hadn't been in it properly, but the clearing had been enough to know that very little sunlight got between the oak trees.

Entering the forest, she carefully followed the dirt track from the verge side, knowing it led to the stargate. She hoped no one had discovered the MALP. She had been camouflaging it when they were surrounded by guards yesterday.

Creeping up to the clearing her spirit sank as she saw six burly men sitting on the steps of the stargate. She was tired, her dress was uncomfortable, her hand ached and she was hungry. Never one to give up though, Sam pushed those thoughts aside and wondered how to get the men away from the gate. She noticed the horses grazing a little further off, towards the edge of the clearing. Perhaps there was a way. She stepped forward to get a better look at the clearing and cursed herself mentally as a twig snapped. 'A wise warrior always looks where he puts his feet' she thought to herself bitterly. She watched as one of the men went to fetch the horses, but the group did not relax again - they remained alert to their surroundings.

X x x x x

Sam didn't know how long she crouched watching the men – maybe ten minutes, but she suddenly became aware that she wasn't the only one watching them. Across the clearing on her far left she was sure she could see a face in the tree. She squinted. Yes, she could, she wasn't going mad. A slightly grubby man's face.

A hand gently tapped her on the shoulder and she turned round slowly – careful not to step on any sticks this time. A pleasant-looking woman smiled at her and beckoned her to follow. Sam shook her head but the woman seemed quite insistent, and glancing back at the guards at the gate, Sam gave in and followed her.

After about five minutes walking through the undergrowth, the woman obviously decided it was safe to talk, and she started up a monologue to Sam, who listened curiously.

"Why were you there Miss? Why didn't you come to the camp? No matter. Maybe you couldn't find it. Lost your way perhaps. It happens to the best of us. Little John was found near where you were, yesterday." The lady held back a large branch and Sam passed by her. "O' course, all the men are up in Nott'am now. Freeing Robin and -" The lady paused in her speech and climbed over a fallen tree. "And you actually Milady. How did you get free?"

Sam started a response but the lady continued talking. "Ne'er mind. The men folk'll be back soon and the Sheriff will add more to the prices on their heads. Honestly. Whatever he offers, it won't be enough for anyone at camp to betray us, don't worry about that ma'am. Here we are."

The lady led Sam into a clearing and Sam wondered how a camp like this could stay secret with a woman like her guide.

"Now you go and see Friar Tuck over there and get some food. I bet the stingy git didn't even give you a good meal in that grand castle of his." The lady walked off to a small boy - muttering to herself, and Sam looked uncertainly at the short, fat, bald man that had been pointed out to her. She really ought to go back to the stargate; Jack had made rules about accepting food and drink off strange planets. She was hungry and thirsty though – and the lady had seemed nice enough. She stood there thinking as the Friar glanced up at her.

"Marian! I mean, Maid Marian!" Mustn't forget you're a _Lady_. No. No Robin yet? I was drinking for luck for the men. Weak ankle – couldn't fight meself see. Love to join me?" The friar gestured to an empty wine casket beside him.

"No thanks. I was just, err…" Sam looked helplessly over to where the old lady had gone. The friar followed her train of thought.

"Robin will bring the men back here miss. You know that. Perhaps you want food and drink? Bet the castle didn't feed you." The friar chortled to himself and started arranging what Sam took to be a plate.

X x x x x

Carefully eating her meal one handed, Sam finished the bread, cold meat and water the friar had given her and stood up from her seat next to him as she saw men entering the clearing, leading horses behind them.  
Leading his own horse through the bramble and trees, Daniel wondered if even Teal'c was perhaps a little disorientated. Jack had been quite insistent that they go back to the 'stone circle' as the locals called it, but the men seemed unwilling to take the horses there. Jack had started to argue but Teal'c had interrupted and said there was something that he, Daniel Jackson, would wish to see. He wondered what it was. He also wondered where Sam was. He had not yet got a straight answer regarding her whereabouts, but Jack didn't _look_ like he was mourning for a friend's death. Or was he just hiding it behind military bravado? Maybe Jack and the others were trying to protect him from the news while they were on this planet – lest he did something stupid.

His thoughts were interrupted as he followed the horse in front into a clearing and sun shone down once more, unhampered by the trees.

"Wow." Stepping from the mottled light of the forest into a bright clearing, his eyes took a second to refocus. He found himself in a camp, with charred ground suggesting a fire place, very basic tree huts and a large wagon laden with belongings. One or two women walked across the camp, and Daniel could see telltale signs of busy community – arrow heads, feathers, etc.

As his horse was taken off him and led away, Daniel's eyes fell on a blue figure standing next to a short man in monk's garb.

"Sam!"

She was now quite scruffy, and still in a dress, but she smiled when she saw him, Jack and Teal'c. (Daniel privately thought she smiled a little more when her eyes fell on him).

"Jack!" He rounded on the man stood next to Teal'c, annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me Sam was alive? I mean, you let me think she was…" Daniel broke off, not really angry with Jack, who looked confused.

"What?"

"The sheriff said that Sam was… Oh never mind."

Jack studied the archaeologist in front of him and his face cleared in understanding. "Ohhh. You mean when the sheriff came down he told you…?" Daniel nodded and Jack didn't feel the need to finish the sentence. "Well she's alive, aren't you Carter?" Jack asked as Sam joined the men at the edge of the clearing.

"I am sir."

"And I have a present for you Major." Sam raised her eyebrows and Jack produced the standard issue black vest with flourish.

She smiled. "No BDUs there as well? This dress just seems to attract dust!" Daniel and Jack laughed at her dishevelled appearance, and Teal'c smiled.

"'Fraid not Carter. Did you see the stargate? I'd like to get off this planet now. Enough tempting of death for one mission I think." Jack switched back into 'offworld mode' and the others followed, leaving their own thoughts at the back of their minds for a while.

"It's guarded by six of the Sheriff's men. They seem rather jumpy though."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. I observed this behaviour yesterday as well, Major Carter. They seem to be deeply afraid of something. Perhaps something in the forest."

"So we could take them?" Jack looked for a nod of agreement, and sighed as the inevitable throat clearing sound was made by Daniel.

"No Daniel. Whatever it is, no."

"I was just going to say; these people risked their lives to free us-"

"Because they think we're someone else!"

"Yes Jack, but with an organised attack they could over power the sheriff. They almost did today. Shouldn't we help them?"

"What happened to the Daniel that gets offended when the SGC tries to interfere in offworld politics?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"It's not like a struggle for power here. These people just want justice."

Jack sighed and Daniel allowed himself a small smile; he knew he was winning. Just then a small party of four men and women entered the clearing – the lead woman carrying a small boy on her hip. Daniel saw Jack's eyes follow them across the clearing and grinned at Sam, who smiled back.

"Fine. One day Daniel. If we can't do it then, we leave. And we radio the General."

The friar came bounding up to them, and Teal'c observed that this man seemed to be permanently drunk.

"Robin, my liege… Little John! Come and eat with the rest of the men. Perhaps a little tipple too! A celebratory drink!" He led them to the main group of men and sat them down with food. Jack glanced at Carter, who shrugged.

"It tastes good sir."

**A/N 2 Had to play 'guess the height of the stargate' after gateworld failed me again. Yes I really was that sad and I did research this, amongst other things. Every fact is true unless stated otherwise in my A/N.**


	14. Binding

**A/N 2 chapters for the price of 1! And a wee Ship ahoy! More like a Greek fishing boat really.**

Chapter 14

General George Hammond tapped his desk impatiently. SG1 were never late. Well, that wasn't true. They were frequently late, but usually had a very good reason. He got up and strode into the gate room, where Walter Harriman sat at the dialling computer.

"Dial the co-ordinates to SG1's mission planet, Sergeant."

"Yes sir."

X x x x x

Wilkes leapt up as a strange sound came from behind him. His men got up too and looked around.

"Devil work!" A man gasped as the third chevron locked on the stargate. The men climbed onto their horses and Wilkes felt an urge to take charge of the situation.

"Nonsense. The sheriff has blessed the land – no devil works here."  
"What about the outlaws!"

"And this forest!" Cried another.

The seventh chevron locked and the wormhole engaged. Panicked, the men fled rapidly, leaving Wilkes and his horse by themselves. He stared terror-stricken at the event horizon, before scrambling onto his horse and following his men.

X x x x x

"Sierra Gulf Wun, this is Stargate Command, do you read?" Walter's voice spoke out into the radio.

General Hammond waited tensely for a response. A smile broke over both their faces as Colonel O'Neill's voice crackled over the radio.

"Yo, Sergeant."

Hammond moved over to the radio and barked his reply. "Colonel O'Neill you're four hours overdue, what's going on?"

"Just a little problem sir. Request permission to remain here another 24 hours. Daniel reckons there's a little domestic we need to sort out."

"What's going on Colonel?"

The General heard shouts in the background and Jack's voice sounded again over the radio. "It'll make an interesting debriefing sir. Got to go – back in contact in 24 hours. O'Neill out."

The radio fell silent and Hammond stood there bewildered. Why could he never get a straight answer out of his 2IC? He turned and was back in his office before he realised he hadn't given permission for SG1 to remain.  
"Request granted."

X x x x x

It was now midday and Jack ended his conversation with Hammond as the remaining men arrived back from Nott'am.

Daniel was pleased to see Will was among them – bloody but alive.

Will noticed them too. "Robin!" He walked up to SG1. "My liege. Little John. Lady Fitzwalter." He nodded to them all. "The sheriff's men have overpowered the villagers. There will be much bloodshed."

Daniel looked at Jack, who nodded.  
"We'll lead you into a rebellion. Tomorrow. The people need to be freed."

Will nodded. "But first we eat. And the friar must see to the wounded."

Will and the men behind him bowed their leave and walked to the friar to get food.

Jack turned to Sam, reminded of her injury. "Are you ok to fight Carter?"

Daniel looked at Sam, concerned, and she shifted sheepishly under his gaze.

"Daniel, sort out Carter's wrist. And get her some decent clothes. As nice as the dress is…" He left the sentence and smiled. "T and I shall go and plot with-" He gestured to the men now eating.

"Will?" Suggested Daniel.

"Yes. Him."

X x x x x

"So, how did you do this?" Daniel asked, looking at Sam's bruised and swollen wrist. They sat at an edge of the clearing, away from the main group, and near a small pool of water.

Sam cleared her throat and smiled. She felt strangely embarrassed in front of Daniel. She bet her dreaming in front of the mirror yesterday had something to do with that.

"I landed on it funny when I jumped off the balcony."

Daniel's eyes jerked up from her wrist and looked closely at hers.

"You jumped? Willingly?" He sounded shocked, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're just like the Colonel. I did look before I jumped."

"Sorry, I just meant…" Daniel averted his eyes to her wrist again. "I'm going to need something to splint this with until we get home. I was coming to get you," he added quietly.

"You can rip the hem of this dress if you want. And I know you were – the Colonel told me. Got a bit testy up there though!" She said, trying to lighten the mood. She felt the air clear a little between the two of them and wondered why it had become strained between her and Daniel.

Daniel got his knife from his vest and gathered some of the blue material into his hands. He carefully cut some long strips of material and smiled when he'd finished.

"There. See, you can hardly see where I did it!"

Sam giggled and Daniel was pleased. He didn't head her giggle very often and it made him proud that she had giggled for him. And on a mission too!

"You'll need something straight for support." Sam mentioned practically.

Daniel nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem in a forest. A good twig will do nicely. I'll be right back."

He stood up and smiled down at her before disappearing into a nearby bush.

Sam had a longing for Daniel to touch her hand again. She shook her head impatiently. Daniel was her _friend_.  
He was being weird as well though, the little voice in her head piped up.  
It's this planet, she concluded. Everything will be fine once they got back on base.  
What if they didn't, the little voice asked.  
'It will' she thought firmly.

Daniel returned and she smiled warmly at him as he sat back down.

"Sam, this place is amazing. I mean, they are actually living out an old folktale. The chances of this happening are – very very small! Anyway. I've got a few sticks. Which ones do you want?" He asked. He was rewarded with another giggle and he chose out two sticks. He dipped the strips of material in the water to cool them and carefully started to bind Sam's wrist.

Sam watched Daniel's hands delicately wrapping the blue strips round her wrist, and released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding as his fingers danced over her hand.

Daniel gently bound Sam's wrist, marvelling at her small hand, and subtly brushing her hand with his fingers as he did so. She gave a small sigh and he stopped.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" He asked carefully.

"No. I mean, no more than I would expect a broken wrist to hurt. You're being great." Sam fumbled; Daniel's outburst reminding her what a gentleman he was.

Daniel continued binding her hand and she smiled.

Looking up as he worked he saw the smile settle on Sam's face and wondered what she was thinking about. He followed her gaze back down to his hands and gently brushed her hand again.

"Sam, I've-"

Jack bounded up to them and Daniel broke off as his shadow fell over them.

"Guess what!"


	15. Inner Demons

A/N This chapter is for tdrm and everyone else who didn't appreciate me going on holiday for a week. I went a bit kerazy this time, as you're all about to find out.

Also, to Wolfy: You're right – I was reminded about the episode yesterday when I was looking up something else and I told myself off for not remembering that piece of info!

P.s. The italicky bits are Sam and Daniel's inner demons, for those among us that don't realise.

* * *

Chapter 15

"You're who?"

"I know, isn't it great?" Jack gloated and grinned like a school boy in a playground. Teal'c followed behind Jack and observed Daniel's reaction amusedly.

"I don't believe you." Daniel said finally.

Jack sniggered. "You're jealous!"

"No I'm not!" Daniel denied hotly. "It's not possible. I mean, why would he be here!"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know Daniel - you're the scientist, you tell me. Although…" He glanced at where Daniel held Sam's hand as he finished her wrist, apparently without noticing to. "In the film I know what he did."

Daniel looked blankly at Jack and then Teal'c, but Sam remembered the end of the film and blushed a vivid shade of pink. She stood up, flinching as she pulled her hand out of Daniel's.

"I have to… go find some clothes to wear." She stated, gesturing to a woman nearby, before heading off.

Daniel looked back at Jack, bewildered and slightly annoyed. "What did you say Jack? What happens in the film?"

"Nothing." He grinned slyly before walking off.

Daniel looked up at Teal'c, who smiled down at him. "I believe O'Neill is referring to the last scene of the film, when Robin of Locksley and Lady Marian wed."

"What!" Daniel wasn't quite as shocked at the idea as he felt he was supposed to be, but still managed to splutter as he spoke to Teal'c. "Well, I mean, no wonder Sam got up like that. Oh… Hey, how did you know that?"

Teal'c watched Daniel's reaction and smiled to himself. "I must do something when we are not on a mission Daniel Jackson. Perhaps you should speak with Major Carter."

Will approached and asked for Teal'c to return to the plan making. He turned to Daniel. "You can join us later Robin. I saw Marian disappear over there." He winked and slapped Daniel on the shoulder. The two turned and went over to Jack to make plans for the next day.

X x x x x

Sam found a lady who could give her some clothes, and found a little place to get changed, behind some hedges. They weren't BDUs, but brown trousers, a green shirtand riding boots were as close as she was going to get.

She was still in disbelief that the Colonel had suggested marriage to her and Daniel. 'I mean, what is that man on!' She thought to herself angrily. As she was carrying the clothes to the suitable changing spot, she wondered whether it was Jack's way of giving his blessing. Then she dismissed the thought and decided he was sticking his oar in where it was not wanted. 'Anyway, there's nothing to bless. And Daniel certainly didn't look pleased at the idea. Teal'c looked amused though.' She considered this as she tugged at the dress sleeves. 'It would never work' she admitted to herself. 'No one would ever believe we weren't drugged or something on this bloody planet. And General Hammond would be annoyed about splitting the team up –" She stopped suddenly and rewound her last couple of thoughts. Interesting. She spoke out a new reason as she added it to her list.

"And obviously I don't like Daniel that way and he doesn't like me that way. We're practically siblings – ARGH WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS DRESS!" She pulled in frustration at the dress stuck round her waist but it didn't budge.

X x x x x

Daniel looked over at where Will had gestured, but could see only hedges.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." He groaned to himself and stood up. "When I get back, I think I'll need counselling. This Robin Hood guise is certainly wearing a bit thin."

He approached the hedges slowly and raised his eyebrows in amusement as he heard Sam's voice mumbling from behind the plants. He passed through a gap in the bushes and the little voice in his head started ringing alarm bells. Another part of him – the reckless bit that didn't surface very often, stopped the warning alarms and smiled in appreciation at the half-dressed woman in front of him.

With her back turned, she didn't notice him and he could hear her mumblings.

"- practically siblings – ARGH WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS DRESS!"

Daniel coughed politely and was greeted with the Major Carter glare of Death.

"Daniel!" Her hand flew to her chest before she realised she had a black sports bra on and Daniel had probably seen her in one before. He looked quite dashing himself actually, standing in an obvious Jack pose, smirk on face and hands in pockets.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply. _Now why did you do that?_ Her inner voice criticised.

"I came to talk to you." Daniel replied carefully. _Well that was a lame sentence_ his reckless part said reproachfully.

"Right." _Move your hand fool, do you want him to look or not!_ "Well as you can see, I'm a bit busy right now." _Crash and burn Major Carter, crash and burn._

Daniel nodded, trying to quieten his own inner voice. _She's confused. Be nice. Don't blow this opportunity to talk_. "You're stuck. Do you want some help?"

_What?_

"I mean," Daniel seemed to fully appreciate the situation for the first time and cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I mean, you've hurt your wrist and would probably appreciate the help. Maybe?"

_Huh. Smile nicely. Don't shout._ "Ermm." Sam fidgeted, embarrassed at her plight and not quite willing to accept Daniel's offer. A couple of agonising minutes later, she relented. "Fine." She smiled at the absurdity of the situation. "But don't forget, broken wrist or not, I can still kick your ass if you repeat this to anyone." _Near enough_.

_Oh._ Daniel processed this bit of conversation. Sam wanted him to undress her. Jack had just suggested marriage. He had Robin and Marian related issues. This could be bad. _Or not!_ Cried his reckless part, desperately trying to take control of the situation.

"Daniel."  
Sam's voice interrupted his thinking. "Yes?"

"Unless you have the super stretch ability, you're gonna have to come a bit closer." _What did you just say Samantha Carter?_

_What did she just say?_ Daniel slowly approached Sam, until they were centimetres apart. "Sam, I really think-"

"Me too."

"You do? What do you do? I mean, think?"

_Oops. _"I don't know, what do you think?"

_You think nothing! Kiss her!_ "I think; this planet is messing with my head. No, seriously." He stepped back a couple centimetres, giving her and him some space. "I mean, we come through the gate, we're SG1. You and I, Sam, we're best friends. Then what? One loony community think we're a special couple and we become lovers? What would happen when we go back through the gate and have to assume the roles of SG1 again? Our heads would go normal again." _Shut up Daniel._

_Shut up Daniel. Stay calm Sam._ "Would they? Are you really that easy to persuade into and out of feelings?" _Mayday, mayday, don't mention the 'L' word!_ Sam's voice, which had risen in volume for the last sentence, quietened again. "Well, obviously I am."

_Well done Daniel._ His reckless part watched forlornly as Sam turned to make her way back into the clearing.

"Sam, wait."

"What, Daniel?"

"You're still not dressed."

She turned to scowl at him, and he smiled weakly. "Please? The alternative is asking Jack."

"Well I bet he wouldn't give me this crap about adopting feelings."

Daniel winced but helped her out of her dress, taking great care not to offend her in any way. Standing in her underwear, she took great care to make sure Daniel was aware he was unwelcome, and he rapidly left her to get dressed in peace.

* * *

A/N2 In case any of you haven't seen the film, Jack's character gives Marian away (at the wedding). Just thought I would make that clearer. 


	16. Thinking

**A/N The real author's note is at the end of this chapter. Variety being the spice of life and all. To whoever suggested it, I haven't seen Robin Hood: Men in tights. I did however buy it on dvd the other day so I will watch it before the end of this fic!**

Chapter 16

The afternoon passed quickly in certain parts of the camp, and slowly in other parts. As SG1 very well know; time is relative.

For the large circle of men, Teal'c and Jack included, time passed quickly as they planned the rebellion for the next day. Jack would have liked Sam and Daniel to partake in the planning, but Teal'c assured him they could organise it without their help, so he left them alone.

In the two separate areas of the camp where Daniel and Sam avoided each other, time passed very slowly. Both had some thinking to do.

X x x x x

Sam sat out of view behind a tree, picking at the dirt around the roots. _Stupid Daniel and his stupid reasoning. God I wish Janet was here to talk to. Why am I so angry with him?_ She dug ferociously at a small root poking through the soil. _And did I really consider using the 'L' word? To Daniel?_ She sighed and dusted the soil back into the hole. _He's probably right. As usual. It's this planet._ Jabbing her finger carefully, she squashed a couple of insects making their way casually across the floor. _Except… Except it's not._ She stopped playing with her surroundings and concentrated on her thoughts. _Had she not always liked Daniel?_ Thinking back to her first mission through the gate, she had to admit that the answer was a yes. _Do I love him though? Love is a powerful word._

X x x x x

Daniel sat next to the pool of water he had sat near with Sam a couple of hours earlier. So Sam liked him too. That made his own feelings slightly harder to ignore. _But it's this planet. We can't act on them. Even if I was stood inches away from her and could have kissed her._ A nagging thought popped into his head. _But that's not the first time you've thought about kissing her is it?_ Daniel flicked a stone into the water, irritated. _I can't believe Sam would jeopodise our friendship like that._ He raised a finger to flick another stone into the water, and paused, repeating his last thought. _She must really like me._ Daniel winced as he remembered her words. _Well, up till that point._

"Oi, Spacemonkey."

Daniel looked up as Jack sat down on the ground next to him.

"Got bored of the talks. T has everything under control anyway." He looked at Daniel suspiciously. "I can't help but notice you are not with Carter."

"No, I'm not." Daniel eyes and fingers returned to playing with a stone.

"And that you're a bit grouchy. Again."

"Probably." Daniel looked up from his stone. "I may have done something stupid."

"Well admitting it is a good start." Jack smiled, inspired by his own brilliance. "And this was with Sam?"

"Uh huh."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing that a good conversation wouldn't sort out."

"I told her that her feelings were brought on because of the circumstances."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, on the up side, she did have feelings."

Daniel through the stone into the water. "Yes, at least she did have feelings prior to my dismissing them as meaningless."

Jack stood up and looked down at Daniel. "I can't believe I'm giving you relationship advice again Daniel. I hope you don't get into a habit with this. I say, go and talk to her. You'll have to at some point anyway; you sleep in a hut together."

"What?"

"Those tree houses. The _merry_ men expect it. You're lovers remember."

"Great."

"Talk. To. Her." Jack walked off, proud at his ability to dish out advice.

Darkness descended quickly on the clearing now the sun was setting, and the air cooled, until Daniel really couldn't sit by himself any more, lest he draw unnecessary attention. Will pulled him into the circle around the large fire and everyone ate and talked. He noticed Sam a little way off with Teal'c, but she carefully avoided his eyes and after a while he stopped trying to make contact.

X x x x x

Two hours into the meal and Sam finally decided it wouldn't be rude to leave the company of the men around her. She leant over to speak quietly to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, I'm turning in."

"Indeed Major Carter. I believe your hut is that one." He pointed to a tree house in a large oak nearby.  
"Thanks."  
She stood up and disappeared into the shadows out of the fire's reach. Climbing up the ladder into the room, she was pleased to note it was warm inside – the air was definitely frosty this evening. The bed of hay and woollen blankets looked strangely inviting and she settled onto it delicately. Her bruises from the Sheriff's men were aching a lot this evening, but she thought the cold had something to do with that. Her wrist wasn't too bad though. She'd been careful not to use it during the meal, and had been rewarded. She lay back on the bed and sighed.

Daniel saw Sam sneak away from the fire and made his own excuses, following her to 'their' tree house.

"Sam?"

Sam opened one eye and looked at Daniel silhouetted in the doorway.

"What?"

He climbed in the hut and sat down on the bed next to her. Sam closed her eye again. They could hear the men below, and looking out the doorway, Daniel could see the orange light of the fire reflecting on the trees.

"I've been thinking again."

"Great." She said flatly. "I'm quite tired, could it wait?"

"Not really. Anyway, this is my house too." He looked at her but she kept her eyes shut so he carried on.

"I'm not that easily persuaded in and out of feelings Sam, you of all people should know that."

"Except with Hathor. And the Destroyer or Worlds. And probably more."

_Ouch. Do not remind her of Narim and Martouf._ "Sam, I'm not going to draw up a list of each of our indiscretions over the years. I just wanted to say, I don't really think I've adopted my feelings." He glanced at her again but there was still no movement. _She just isn't getting it._ He leaned over and carefully placed his lips on her own, relishing the contact and aware it might be his last action.

Sam's eyes flew open in surprise and Daniel pulled away and smiled innocently at her. "You weren't listening."

"Well you deserved it."

Daniel nodded, very aware that he was still leaning over Sam, one hand on either side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was being an idiot."

"I agree. Kiss me again?" She smiled at him and he gently lowered himself to kiss her again. Their mouths met and they kissed slowly, tasting each other for the first time, savouring each new sensation.

* * *

A/N Have realised that I am a pathological liar. Half a fic ago (chapter 8), I promised you a ship. Hope this didn't let you down.

Also, to Summer Knight, I so didn't know that! Well its too late now, we shall have to pretend he wasn't (unless Jack has something he'd like to tell us…)

Last but not least – I'm moving to uni landin aweek and packing and clearing out my room is taking up a lot of my free time at the moment. If I'm slow updating I haven't forgotten you, its just cursed reality creeping in!


	17. In the tree house

**A/N Thanks for the wishes of success at uni, etc. I am here now and everything is amazing! I am never going home! And I joined a scifi club!**

**Not much happening in this chapter I'm afraid. Good ol' bit of fluff. Some action coming soon though, before a bit more fluff. :) Can never have too much!**

Chapter 17

Sam's mind went blank of everything as Daniel kissed her.

Everything except Daniel that is.

She stopped responding to his kiss and he pulled back, looking at her expectantly.

"Are you ok? I can stop…"

"I can't believe I'm kissing you."

"Am I really that bad?" Daniel heard himself question.

"No, you're very good. Much better than I imagined." Daniel's eyebrows shot to the ceiling and Sam giggled nervously. "Ok, I didn't mean that _quite_ like that. I just meant… well… you're Daniel."

Daniel shifted on the bed, moving his weight off her. "I'm sensing this 'I'm Daniel' thing is an issue with you so can we just discuss it?"

Sam cursed herself for her stupid comment but nodded obediently, sliding into a sitting position beside him.

"It's not an issue. Really – I'm not just saying that so you kiss me again. It's just you've always been there for me, and I can't believe it took me so long to realise I lo-" Sam broke off and cleared her throat.

Daniel looked over at Sam, his heart (his _whole_ body) filled withrespect and love for the woman sat next to him, anxiously pulling at a loose thread on her trousers.

"Would it help if I said it first?" he whispered, taking her hand in his.

She looked up at him and Daniel realised he had never seen her eyes in such close proximity before. It felt like he could look into them forever. He could see love in them, but also worry and fear, like she was scared to admit her feelings.

"I love you." He said sincerely. It didn't feel at all weird, and he'd half expected it to. After all, the last person he had loved had been his now dead wife, but with Sam it felt different – not like he was trying to replace Sha're, just developing a new part of himself.

Sam felt herself swimming in Daniel's eyes and marvelled at how filled with love they were. Had she never noticed it before? Perhaps she had never been let so close. She smiled, her last fears evaporating as she looked at Daniel.

"I love you too." She whispered, daring not to raise her voice to normal volume lest it wavered. She moved closer and gently removed his glasses. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

One kiss turned into many, and pretty soon Sam was convinced they had raised the temperature on the planet by a couple of degrees, _at least._ Some how they had ended up lying down on the bed and Sam's good hand was inside Daniel's shirt, carefully exploring his chest as they kissed. Daniel delicately brushed the fingers on her injured hand, meticulous in his attempts not to cause pain.

Daniel's tongue played chase with hers as he slipped his spare hand inside her top, and she winced as he ran his fingers along her ribs.

Daniel paused, not sure if he'd be able to stop if she asked him, but too well-mannered to pretend he hadn't noticed.  
"Sam?" He breathed and looked into her eyes. He certainly regretted not discovering this vital method of communication earlier. Behind the lust and love in her eyes, he could see something else. Pain?

"What's wrong?"

Sam smiled at him – always so loving and considerate of other people. She had no doubt over her feelings now.

"Nothing," she purred, shifting her weight slightly to alleviate the pressure on her bruises. Daniel looked at her suspiciously, and she could see he wasn't willing to accept that as an answer.

"A wedding present from the Sheriff. Nothing serious." She immediately regretted opening her mouth as she saw the passion in Daniel's eyes be replaced by anger and worry. He let go of her bandaged hand and carefully slid up her top, sitting back to look at her ribs.

In the poor lighting – just the orange glow from the large fire below, Daniel couldn't immediately see any sign of injuries. He looked up at Sam, who smiled nervously, and then ran his hand over her ribs. She shivered at his touch but he saw her wince and looked closer at her skin.

"Daniel, this is not very seductive." Sam whispered. "I'm not going to die, I'll be fine."

Making out a patchwork of purple hues across her stomach and ribs, Daniel let out a small growl.  
"I cannot believe he did this to you."

"It's not the first time I've been on the receiving end of a punch, and I'm sure it won't be the last. Don't worry." She flinched as Daniel prodded around her ribs again. "Is it completely necessary to do that?"

"Why didn't you tell me, or even Jack, that you were-" He gestured at her bruises.

"Because it didn't hurt until you started poking them." Ok, that wasn't completely true.

"Are you sure you haven't broken a rib?" He ran his hands expertly along each bone, looking for any sign of pain from Sam. Finally convinced she wasn't bluffing, he sighed and idly let his hand drift up her chest.

She smiled and gently brushed his hand with her own. "Can we continue?"

Daniel sighed. "Sam, what I said earlier, about loving you? Well I mean it. Perhaps we should wait. Until we're home. Until your bruises have gone. Until we are ready." Daniel hated himself as he watched Sam's look of disappointment, but he knew it was the best thing to do. He didn't think leaving the planet would change his feelings, but it would make it much easier for other people to understand if they got together when they were home. Anyway, Daniel would never sleep with a girl on the first date.

Sam let out a small sigh. "Yeah. You're right. You're still… sleeping in here though aren't you?" She asked awkwardly.

"If you want me to. I can sleep on the floor if you want. Or sneak in with Jack." Daniel pulled a face and Sam giggled.

"No it's ok; you can sleep on the bed. There's room for both."

Daniel shuffled over to the side of the bed and pulled the blanket over them, lying back slowly on his side of the bed. They lay still beside each other for a few minutes, both feeling strangely awkward over what had gone on.

"I suppose I should be used to things happening very quickly, but this time yesterday I was in a damp cell with Jack." Daniel whispered, turning to face Sam. She smiled and turned to face him.

"I was sitting in a castle wondering about my wedding dress. This has definitely been a bit different from the usual mission."

Daniel nodded. "What was the dress like? I mean, I'm guessing it wasn't the dress you were in earlier. Though that beautiful."

Sam smiled and thought back to her evening the night before. "The dress was very beautiful actually. For a dress." She smirked. "I…" She changed her mind and smiled again.

"You…?"

"Nothing. Changed my mind."

Daniel pulled her close and surrounded her with his arms.

"What were you going to say?"

"Only that I thought about you last night."

He smiled into her hair as she nestled down in his embrace.  
"I thought about you as well."


	18. Into the Castle

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I can't believe it is over two weeks since I last updated this. My muse seems to have vacated the premise.Though judging from some of the work posted on here recently, I guess she has gone to plot with all of you instead.Just wanted to say LONG LIVE SAM AND DANIEL. Though Ilike many other fandoms, they are clearlybest, and I want to take this opportunity tosay thank you to everyone who writes for it (and reads it!).

In other news, I have now watched Men in Tights FOUR TIMES and I think itis genius!

So now I have made you wait twenty days and five minutes, here is chapter 18...

Chapter 18

Sam stirred and Daniel held her gently, lest she fell off the hay bed. A quiet mumble informed him that she had woken up and he nudged her softly.  
"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Hello."

Sam opened her eyes and looked up from her position near his chest. She smiled sleepily.

"Waking up next to you certainly goes some way to making up for the early morning start."

Daniel smiled and blushed lightly at the compliment, but sharing the same sentiments with regards to his bedfellow.

"Suppose we ought to get up. Planets to save, people to free, et cetera."

Sitting outside in the damp morning air, Colonel O'Neill watched as his 2IC awkwardly climbed down the ladder from the tree house, her injured wrist stiff and sore.

"Carter!" He gently called her over and was pleased to note she looked cheerful this morning. "Hi."

"Morning sir."

He grinned cheekily and watched Daniel drop off the ladder, skipping the last few rungs. "How's the wrist?"

"Fine sir." Will walked up and smiled at them both.  
"My liege. Marion. Robin." He nodded at Daniel as he came to stand next to Sam. "The men are anxious to get started."

Daniel returned Will's nod and looked at Jack.

"So, what's the plan?"

Will handed Sam and Daniel some food and proceeded to explain the plot he and the others had devised. "The sheriff is the main target. If he revoked his powers, I think his men would fall in line. With Richard on our side it won't be difficult to persuade them who to fight for."

There was a shout from a group of men and Will ran over to discuss something with them. Daniel raised his eyebrows at Jack, who shrugged. "Isn't that a little bit risky Jack? I mean, technically the sheriff is one of your relations, yet he didn't recognise you. We don't know for sure that you're actually… A king."

"We'll only use that as a back up. Firstly, we'll just have a nice chat with the sheriff while the men talk to the villagers."

Daniel finished his breakfast and shook his head. "I can't help but feel it's a bit like impersonating a god – pretending to be a king."

"And yet you are pretending to be an outlaw."

Daniel's eyes met Jack's and he got treated to a special 'O'Neill look'.

"Not technically. I haven't used my name to get people to do things."

"You're the one that wanted a rebellion. Have any better ideas?"

Sam cleared her throat and the two men looked at her. "Ok, we sneak into the castle and have words with the Sheriff. And Plan B?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "We shall form Plan B _if _we need it."

"_When_ we need it." Sam smirked at the General.

"You forget Carter, we have P-90s. He won't ignore us for long."

Daniel cleared his throat. "And let's not forget about the villagers – they need to have some part in this."

"They will. I'm just going to make sure the important bits are done by us. I don't fancy being hung today."

Jack rubbed the raw skin on his neck and winced dramatically.

Teal'c placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and his wince became genuine as he turned around to scowl at his team member.

"O'Neill, Will reports we are ready to depart."

Sam gathered up her gear and the others followed, before Will reappeared and led them to horses.

"Again?" Jack sighed and looked at Will.

"Is there no other method?" Teal'c asked, eyeing the black horse warily.

"Not really Teal'c. We won't gallop - unless it's completely necessary." Daniel said, climbing onto his own horse. Jack sighed and climbed on a horse, shifting uncomfortably in the saddle. "I think when we set up trade relations we may show them plans for jeeps and stuff."

Sam smiled and climbed on a horse slowly, wondering if she remembered how to ride. Teal'c climbed on the horse and looked at Jack. "I would second that plan O'Neill."

When all the men were mounted the group turned and passed into the trees, soon disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

Coming out of the forest ten minutes later, SG1 swiftly scouted the area for signs of life, sharing looks with each other when they saw none.

"You would've thought the place would be crawling with the Sheriff's men."

"Yeah. Keep a good look out. I'm going to go speak to Will." Jack rode ahead, allowing a smirk to cross his face as he realised how cool he must look, riding as part of a group of thirty men. The debriefing later was going to be fun.

After talking to Will for a few minutes, Jack rode back to SG1.  
"Right. We're all going to split up. Us four are going on to see the Sheriff. Some men are going to provide distractions; the others are going to rally the villagers. Ok?"

Will rode up to them and pulled his horse in beside Daniel's. "You are sure you want no more in your group?"  
Jack shook his head. "We work well together. We'll sort it out quickly."

Daniel turned to Will. "You need to speak to the villagers. They will listen to you. Show them that they fight for their own good."

Will sighed and looked ahead. "They would listen to you more Robin."

"So will the Sheriff."

"Very well. I will see you later. Good luck." Will spurred on his horse and rode back to the front of the group before SG1 pulled away and headed off separately to Nott'am.

Running across a castle courtyard twenty minutes later, Daniel wondered whether they were doing the right thing leading the people into a rebellion. His morals had definitely shifted slightly on this mission – though he was in agreement that the Sheriff was an idiot and needed to be sorted out. _And_ he had kissed Sam and tried to take her for a bride. That image stuck in his mind, he ran into the back of Jack, who was paused against a wall.

"Danny! Just _try_ to concentrate on what we are doing, yeah?"

"Sorry." He glanced sheepishly at Sam, who smiled and checked her weapon.

Jack looked round the corner and turned back to the three of them.

"There are three guards playing dice on the floor. Teal'c, you and I will take them out. Carter; cover us."

Sam nodded and Jack and Teal'c disappeared round the corner. A shout and three swift thuds followed and the team carried on into the castle.  
"Ok. Know where he is likely to be, anyone?"

Sam shook her head and glanced around. "The living quarters are on the next floor, if he is likely to be there. Which I would think he is – it's quite early."

"Right. Stairs then."

The team ran up a flight of stairs and quietly stole along the corridors. Hearing noises approaching, SG1 ducked into a side room as a couple of servants passed their hiding place. Jack observed the women pass through a crack in the wooden door and Teal'c took the opportunity to look around their surroundings. Leaning behind a large table he found himself looking down at a page boy.  
"Greetings. Could you please inform us of the whereabouts of the Sheriff?"

Jack, Daniel and Sam turned around from their observation of the entrance, surprised at Teal'c's outburst. The boy stared defiantly at each of them in turn.

"The Sheriff? Are you Little John? I've heard of you."

Teal'c glanced at Jack, who nodded. "Yes. Yes I am. Do you know where the Sheriff is?"

"Aye, I do. He's in his room."

"Which is where?" Jack asked, tapping his gun impatiently.

"Straight down the corridor, red door on your right."

"Thank you."  
The boy looked from one to the next, his eyes finally resting on Sam. "Can I come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Sam practically.

"I can fight!"

"Maybe later." Jack gestured for his team to follow and they headed back out onto the corridor, running up to a red door and pausing, before swinging it open and entering, weapons raised.


	19. A Battle of Words

**So yes, I managed another update. I have discovered that Maths lectures are a good playground for my non-existent muse.**

**As always, have fun reading…**

Chapter 19

"Well. That's charming."

Sam's voice broke the silence in the room and Jack glanced at her momentarily, smiling at her sarcasm. The large room was almost filled with a huge bed, the curtains on which were open. Between the red sheets, there were clearly two bodies – a very surprised young girl, and an even more surprised Sheriff.

"Robin!" Announced the Sheriff, for lack of anything else to say. He was getting more than slightly fed up with this outlaw.

"Get out." He hissed to the young girl, who whimpered and pulled a sheet around herself, standing up cautiously.

"Well well well." Jack said; coming to stand in front of the bed, tapping his gun in what he hoped was an imposing manner. "We have been busy. You got over Marian pretty quickly, I must say."

The Sheriff stood up from his bed stiffly, a sheet wrapped tightly around him. "It's none of your business what I get up to, _outlaw_."

Jack inclined his head slightly in agreement and twitched his weapon slightly. "Back on the bed Sheriff, we have some things to discuss first."

Having taken up posts around the room, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c watched as the Sheriff glared and stole a look around the room, before returning his eyes to Jack.

"Could I at least put a gown on first – or is it true what the rumours say about you men in the forest?"

Jack appeared amiable, but Daniel saw his hand tighten slightly on the weapon. "You can get dressed. Slowly."

The Sheriff stalked to an inelegant dressing table and pulled a dressing gown off the back of the chair in front of it. He quickly covered himself and removed the sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Care for a drink?"

"Back on the bed. We need to discuss Politics I'm afraid. A rather boring subject I always thought."

Daniel shared a look with Teal'c and Sam and smiled. Jack's diplomatic skills might not be up to much, but his humour _sometimes_ made up for it. Not that Daniel would ever admit that meetings were occasionally a little tedious.

As Jack started to 'chat' with the Sheriff, Sam's eyes drifted around the room. Though she stayed alert as she was trained to do, she tuned out of the proceedings and studied the surroundings. So this was where she would have ended up if it wasn't for Teal'c and the men of the forest. Personally, she thought the room was rather distasteful, but then she was used to military décor, and the abundance of red and gold decorations seemed too garish for a bedroom. _Royal colours_, she thought with a smirk. If ever there was a man with a power complex… Teal'c acknowledged that the room was secure and her eyes drifted over to the window at the view.

Daniel looked over at Teal'c and watched as his eyes swept the room for signs of weapons. Teal'c nodded as their eyes met and cleared his throat.  
"We are safe in here O'Neill."

"Thanks T. So, Sheriff, as I was saying…"

Daniel glanced across at Sam and saw her gazing out the window. Leaving his position near the back wall he came to stand beside her and nudged her gently.

"Will seems to be rallying the villagers below." She said in a low voice, gesturing slightly to the view out the window.

"Bit foolhardy, doing it right in front of the castle."

"Presumably the other men are keeping the guards busy."

Daniel nodded. "You ok?"

Sam took her gaze off the scene below. "Yep. You?"

Daniel grinned. "Good. I'm good. Can't wait to get home though."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Same. Doesn't look like it will be any time soon though, Colonel?"

Jack looked up and across the room to where his 2IC stood looking out the window.

"Carter?"

"The plan seems to have gone wrong in the market place."

"What?" Jack glanced back at the Sheriff, "Don't move. Teal'c, if he as much as smiles, shoot him somewhere." Jack went over to the nearest window and looked at the scene below.

"The plan seems to have been flawed at a very elementary level." He remarked. He should've known this wouldn't be an easy task. "Why aren't the villagers fighting Daniel? You said they would want to."

"I don't know Jack," Daniel replied slowly, watching the villagers moving away from Will.

Jack spun round and looked at the Sheriff. "Perhaps the Sheriff has a speech to make to the public?"

"You can't make me say anything." The Sheriff spat back, half standing before realising Teal'c had a weapon trained on him, andsitting down again.

"No, I'm sure we can't. Come on, off we go." Jack turned away from the window and gestured with his gun at the Sheriff.

"I'll never talk."

"That's what they all say. On your feet. Now."

The Sheriff got up reluctantly and was escorted out of the room by the team, and down the corridors.

Prodded onto the scaffolding from the day before, the Sheriff turned to the scene in front of him and cleared his throat.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want their attention." Jack smirked at the Sheriff and received a glare.

"I don't."

"Good people of Nott'am," Daniel began, shouting loudly, his voice carrying across the market place. A few villagers turned around to see who was yelling from the top of a stage. Silence spread over the square as realisation kicked in.

"Good people of Nott'am, why do you not fight against the Sheriff?"

The villagers shifted uneasily on their feet, sharing glances with each other. Daniel looked around at the people and climbed down from the stage. He approached a harassed looking man and smiled.

"Why do you not fight against the Sheriff?" He asked politely.

The man shifted uncomfortably under Daniel's smile and then cleared his throat. "We cannot fight against the Sheriff or we would incur the wrath of King Richard. It is not for us to question the King's motive." The old man looked at the floor.

Daniel turned to look back onto the stage at Jack and the Sheriff.

"The Sheriff isn't working for the King." Jack stated loudly, addressing the villagers. "Everything he has done, he has done for his own greed and power."

"How do you know I haven't been working for the King?"

Jack turned around at the voice and glared at the Sheriff. "Perhaps you should remember who is holding the weapon here."

"How does he know I'm not working for the King?" The Sheriff said loudly again, looking to the villagers.

"Because you're not!" Jack replied hotly.

Daniel climbed back up onto the stage and turned to the villagers. He looked at them for a while, waiting for the murmurs to die down. They seemed to be watching more out of bemused interest than because they actually cared about what was going on in Nott'am castle.

"The Sheriff is not working for the King. King Richard is not receiving any of the tax that you are paying, nor would he condone the Sheriff's behaviour towards any of you."

Jack nodded at Daniel. "Exactly. Wouldn't condone it. Any of it."

The Sheriff looked at the public and raised his hands. "People of Nott'am. These outlaws are deceiving you with their lies. Yes, I have raised your taxes; but I have had to do that because of people like Robin here. Good citizens, is it fair that you must pay more because a select few believe they are above the law?"

The villagers started murmuring again and Sheriff turned to Jack and Daniel smugly.

"Enough." Teal'c's voice silenced the villagers and the Sheriff's smirk reduced visibly.


	20. Freedom

**This chapter is for AphroditeGoddess808, who left me a personal message asking if I was ever going to finish this, and generally making me feel guilty about my lack of regular updating. Yes, I will finish this – I have ideas for an ending and everything.**

**Anyway, this chapter is for you, and yeah, the Teal'c bit may be shamelessly lifted from the Season 3 opener, but who's gonna complain. My words are different anyway.

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Teal'c stepped forward and looked around at the villagers.

"I look around you and what do I see? I see villagers – men - strong men; willing to let a brave few fight for the freedom of all. Willing to let a brave few stand up and say 'this is not right'! Willing to let a brave few risk death to bring justice to the poor." Teal'c let his voice drop. "And I think, 'perhaps the Sheriff is right'. Perhaps Robin Hood and his men should disappear back into the Forest. Clearly the people of Nott'am do not want fair taxes today. They do not want justice to prevail; to know they will get fair treatment regardless of their income; to know they will be able to provide for their families in seasons to come. Obviously we are mistaken, and the Sheriff deserves the money he steals off you all."

Will made eye contact with Teal'c and nodded. The villagers looked at one another, before looking at the stage – from Daniel to the Sheriff to Teal'c and back again. Then someone cheered. Granted, it was not a loud cheer, but it was enough. Other voices joined in and Daniel nodded his head and turned to the Sheriff.

"Think your time here is up."

"Shame." Jack added.

Daniel gestured for Will to come over. Sam joined them from her position at the back of the stage. She was impressed, and secretly glad that everything had turned out alright.

"Will. Care to finish up here?" Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"What? Do you not want to stay and help, my liege?"

Jack glanced at Daniel.

"Will, we can't stay. We have other… crusades to go on. Our work here is done. You are more than capable of organising Nott'am. I leave both the villagers and the Merry Men in your capable hands."

Will looked around at each of them in turn.

"None of you will stay? Is Miss Marian to leave with you as well?"

Daniel glanced at Sam and smiled.

"Forgive me Robin. Of course she will go with you. Very well. May I offer you an entourage to wherever you are going? Perhaps you will stay for a feast?"

Jack looked at Daniel and Sam. "No I think we're going now, and we don't need an entourage. Some horses would be nice though."

"Of course. Thank you for everything my liege. I hope to see you again."

Will turned and led them off the stage, past a crowd of excited people to a group of horses.

"Take whichever ones you want." He glanced between SG1 and the happy villagers.

"Go. We'll be fine. You'll find the horses in the forest later." Daniel climbed onto a horse and smiled down at Will.

"We shall come back and visit."

"We would be honoured, Robin."

Jack, Sam and Teal'c climbed on to their own horses and the group rode out of the market place, back onto the dirt track leading to Lerwood Forest.

"Well that was nice. A mission that didn't end in gunfire." Sam said cheerily.

Daniel smiled at her and turned to Jack. "Just make a note Jack that sometimes weapons aren't required."

Jack snorted. "May I remind you of how many weapons were pointed at the Sheriff?"

"Well, they weren't needed. Teal'c's speech was enough."

"Hey, are you saying mine wasn't good enough?"

Daniel glanced sideways at Jack and spurred on his horse a bit. Teal'c and Sam did the same and soon Jack was left behind.

"Hey, may I remind you who is King here? Oi!"

SG1 galloped down to the Forest and were soon at the Stargate standing forlorn in the clearing, any guards having long since disappeared, either with witchcraft or fear.

"Dial us home Carter."

X x x x x

General Hammond signed the latest report on his desk and looked up at the clock. SG1 should be checking in soon. They drove him crackers with their cryptic messages and Plans x, y and z.

Actually that wasn't fair – Colonel O'Neill drove him crazy with that, Teal'c could hardly be said to drive anyone crazy, and well, Daniel and Samantha just needed some getting used to. And a profound liking of science.

The familiar noise started and Hammond looked up as Sergeant Harriman entered his office.

"SG1's IDC sir."

The General got up and entered the control room.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Hello General, permission to come home sir?"

"Permission granted Colonel."

There was a long mumble over the radio and the General looked at Harriman.

"It sounded like 'he ought to be asking me to come home really. No one respects blue blood these days'."

"What?"

Harriman shrugged as SG1 appeared on the ramp below and the wormhole disengaged.

"SG1, report to the infirmary. Debriefing at 1500hrs."

Jack rubbed his hands in glee and turned to Daniel. "Haha, this should be good."

"Yes. Jack? Before we go in there, can there be no mention of Marian and Robin?"

Sam looked up from trying to unlatch her rifle one handed and watched Daniel fiddle with his own.

"I'm not avoiding it Sam, I'm just saying, it might be a good idea to not mention it."

Teal'c glanced between the two of them, and started to steer Jack down the ramp, away from them.

"There shall be no mention of it Daniel Jackson, rest assured."

Daniel smiled at Teal'c's retreating back and turned to Sam.

"Here, let me."  
He smoothly undid the clash on the rifle and handed the weapon to the technician waiting, before walking with Sam out of the gate room.

"Sam, can we meet up tonight? I mean, after we have finished up here and stuff? Perhaps we could go out for dinner? Or stay in for dinner."

Sam smiled. "I'd like that. Your place or mine? Actually it should probably be yours if you intend on cooking – I need to do a large food shop some time."

"Fair enough. Shall we say 8? You bring the wine."

Sam nodded and the conversation finished as they reached the infirmary.

**A/N2: And you thought (or hoped) it would finish when they got back home. Sorry, there's a wee bit more yet. But you know the sort – the nice, fluff variety. And I shall update the next chapter soon!**


	21. Excitement

A/N The almost obligatory Sam/Janet infirmary scene. I think I'm getting predictable in my old age… Also this chapter and the next are going to get slightly surreal, but what can I say? Jaffa cakes do strange things to the mind. It willreturn to normal, promise! Also apologies for the HUGE delay between updates. Lack of internet etc. My New Year's Resolution is to update regularly. And finish this story sometime this century... we can all live in hope can't we?

Chapter 21

Entering the infirmary, Sam was amused to note that Jack was already sitting on a cot, wearing his 'I hate Doctors' look.

"What surprises has Janet got for you today sir?" She asked cheekily as she sat down on a spare bed. Daniel, also feeling very cheerful, chuckled and sat down on a bed.

"Ah, the joke is on you Carter. I may have mentioned your hand to the Doc. And how you came by the injury. She just went into her office a second."

Teal'c looked up at Sam and smiled. "You do, as they say Major Carter, win some and lose some."

Janet walked into the room, followed by her entourage of nurses, and started pulling the screens around the beds and issuing orders. Placing a tray of miscellaneous medical equipment next to Sam, Janet took great joy in studying her friend closely before saying something.

"Jan?"

"You've been up to no good." She pronounced in a low voice.

"What?"

"And I'm not referring to the jump off the balcony, although I want that explaining in a minute as well." She watched Sam attempt to remain blank faced, before a small smile crept on her lips.

"I knew it! What've you and Daniel been up to?"

"Janet!" Sam hissed, gesturing for her to quieten down a bit. "We didn't do anything. And how did you guess?"

"Don't worry; no one else is likely to. I just know these things."

"She's all seeing and all knowing remember Carter." Jack's voice made both of them jump, before Sam giggled and Janet cleared her throat.

"I would hate to think you were listening in on a private conversation Colonel." She said loudly.

"Nope, nope, I wasn't doing – ouch, was that completely necessary?"

Sounds of a hand being swatted followed and Janet smirked at Sam. "So?"

"So…?"

"So what happened?"

"Janet, I'm not having this conversation with you. I'll have it with you later, when Daniel is not in the same room." She added very quietly.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Fine."

Janet looked at Sam's wrist and started to unravel the blue linen around it.

"You jumped off a balcony?"

Sam briefly explained the situation and Janet looked at the wrist in front of her.

"I would say it's definitely broken. I'll need to do an x-ray to be sure though. I'll set one up in a minute. Who bandaged it up?"

Sam blushed and Janet didn't need a vocal response. "Hmm, really? He did a good job."

X x x x x

One plastered wrist later and SG1 sat in the briefing room, freshly showered, fed, watered and generally happy to be sitting on seats that didn't gallop.

General Hammond walked in and looked at them all. He studied Colonel O'Neill's barely contained excitement and sighed.  
"Ok Colonel, what did you do?" He had a feeling this was going to be bad.

"What? I didn't do anything Sir. I'm just happy to be here."

Yet more mystery. "And why is that?"

"This is going to be the best debriefing ever!"

Hammond and Teal'c simultaneously raised their eyebrows and looked at him. He smiled cheekily and shuffled the paper in front of him.

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on? Perhaps you Dr Jackson – you seem to be in a fairly normal state of mind."

Daniel looked up from where he had been gazing at a rubber plant – wondering what to cook for Sam. He cleared his throat and focussed on the task at hand; making a mental note that Italian would be nice.

Pushing his glasses up his nose while gathering his thoughts, he began. "After arriving on the planet-"

"-which had plenty of trees, again."

Hammond shot a look at Jack and nodded for Daniel to continue.

"After arriving, we discovered that there were indigenous people.-"

"By 'discovered' he means 'were captured'."

"Colonel, I won't warn you again. What is up with him today? Dr Frasier did check you all out didn't she?" The General looked at Daniel.

"Yes Sir, she did. It's probably all the fresh air. Anyway, as Jack kindly pointed out, we were captured by some indigenous people, and taken to the dungeons of a castle."

"To cut a long story short, Daniel and I were sentenced to be hung and Carter was destined to marry the evil Sheriff." Jack nodded sincerely and carried on. "But we escaped, with the help of these Merry Men who were from the story of Robin Hood. It turned out Daniel was Robin Hood, and Carter was Maid Marian, and Teal'c was Little John, and guess who I was? I was the King. Did you ever see the film Sir? Well that Scottish James Bond played the King. So we dialled home, told you we were staying, then led the villagers in a revolt against the evil Sheriff – which ended without the use of guns, and a lady attacked a knight with a live chicken General. Just imagine it – feathers flying every-"

"Colonel." The general shot his 2IC a look.

"Well she was."

"I don't care."

The table sat in silence and studied Jack, who shifted uneasily in his chair and rubbed his head.

"Are you feeling well O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned solemnly, looking at Jack.

"Actually now that you mention it, it is a bit hot in here. And I have a slight headache. Nothing serious though."

General Hammond shared looks with everyone in turn. "Anyone else feel 'a bit hot'?"

A shaking of heads confirmed his suspicions. "Perhaps you ought to head down to the infirmary Colonel, see if Dr Frasier has your blood works back yet." There was no movement from Jack. "That's an order Colonel."

"I really don't think this is necessary. But fine." He stood up and wobbled a bit, causing Teal'c to stand up ready to catch him. "I'm fine. Really."

"Teal'c, make sure he gets there. And tell Doctor Frasier his symptoms – if she doesn't notice them for herself."

Teal'c nodded and led a reluctant but quiet Colonel out of the room.

General Hammond watched them leave, before turning to the two remaining members of SG1.

"Are you two feeling like yourselves?"

"Yep. I have no idea what just went on with Jack." Daniel said with a confused look on his face.

"He was fine earlier Sir. Whatever it is has obviously developed since he got back." Sam glanced at the door the Colonel had just exited.

"Right, well if you could just fill in the details from the Colonel's…summary, then head down to the infirmary and make sure there is nothing wrong with yourselves."


	22. Jello and Music Tragedies

A/N

Summer Knight: You got me so confused with your review! But I think I have now figured it out (correct me if I'm wrong). The guy from Star trek was Patrick Stewart, who played the king in Men in Tights. I was referring to the "Scottish James Bond", which was Sean Connery – the king in Prince of Thieves. I had to go and check which film I had been referencing in my other chapters – but it was Prince of Thieves. And it would take a lot more than that to offend me, no worries!

Take my science here with a pinch of salt here. Unless anyone is willing to experiment with these ideas, we shall just have to pretend that this is what happens.

And please don't flame me if you don't like Daniel's choice in music… what can I say? My muse steals my body and writes crazy things.

Now I have you all thoroughly confused and intrigued…

* * *

Chapter 22

"Allergic reaction!"

"Sort of, Sir."

General Hammond cleared his throat and studied the Doctor in front of him. "Just run that by me again would you Doctor? Slowly."

Janet nodded and began explaining to the General again. "Whatever food the Colonel ate on that planet reacted with the, ummm, Jello the Colonel had for lunch, which caused his digestion and kidney function to alter, resulting in a considerable rise in sugar and endorphin levels in his blood. That's why he seemed rather 'chatty' in the debriefing, and also why his symptoms hadn't appeared when he got checked out."

"Right." The General nodded. This was ridiculous. It could only happen to SG1. "And the others?"

Janet smiled. "It appears that the Colonel took the last two Jellos and refused to share them, much to the amusement of the others."

The General bit back a smirk and looked over to where his 2IC was fast asleep on a bed.

"And is he going to be ok?"

"Yes Sir. I've given him a shot to reduce his sugar levels, and sedated him until his digestion and kidney function return to normal."

"And when will that be?"

"He should be ok after a few hours without eating anything. I would think he'll be up and about by tomorrow morning."

"And Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c are good to return to duty?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. I'll send them home then. Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome sir."

The general turned and left the infirmary, leaving Janet to look at her patient. 'Cassie will never believe this' she thought to herself.

X x x x x

Sam paused at the entrance of Daniel's lab, watching the archaeologist filing notes and humming to himself. It was the first time ever, in her memory, that she had seen him looking so distracted while at work – and not because of impending doom or such. She allowed herself a few minutes silence to watch him, and recap the mission they had just come back from. If she had seen a glimpse into the future prior to going on the mission there is no way she would have believed what she saw. SG1 fulfilling roles in an old tale is one thing, but actually assuming the role of Marian and Robin? Though now she was back on Earth the feelings hadn't gone away. She had known they wouldn't.

Daniel was right of course, about not mentioning the Marian and Robin thing just yet. She could imagine the comments that would fly around the base. Not to mention the added pressure it would put on a relationship that hadn't properly started.

Daniel interrupted himself mid-hum and turned round. "Sam?"

Sam's eyes focussed on his face and she smiled. "Hey."

"What are you up to?"

She smiled again. "Just thinking." She entered the room and sat down on a blank space on Daniel's desk. Daniel stood awkwardly with his notes in his hands, wondering what she was in his office for. Not that it wasn't a pleasure to see her, but he had just been caught humming show tunes, and he really couldn't see any way out of explaining that.

He needn't have worried though, Sam chose to spare him the embarrassment - for now. "General Hammond said we could go. Apparently-" she let out a small snigger, "-apparently Jack had an allergic reaction to the jello he had at lunch."

"What?"

"Yeah, a combination of the food on the planet and the jello made his sugar levels rise, or something."

"Gosh." Daniel looked serious for a moment. "He'll be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He burst into laughter and Sam joined him, not feeling the least bit guilty about their sedated CO lying in the infirmary.

When the humour of Jack's situation had been exhausted, Sam cleared her throat and looked steadily at Daniel. "I was wondering if you wanted to head off base now. I mean, I don't have much work to do, and you had almost finished humming 'My defences are down'". She smiled again as he turned a charming shade of pink.

"Ahhh, yes. Brilliant musical. Seen it?"

"Annie get your gun? Daniel, she was a woman who single-handedly challenged male opinion with a rifle. Of course I've seen it."

"Of course you have... Yes I can finish up here now. I only had one song left to hum anyway."

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose in what he hoped was a dignified manner and put his notes back down on his desk, switching off his desk lamp as he did so.

Sam stood up and straightened her BDU's. "And what was that, dare I ask?"

"'Your song'."

Sam held back a smirk and mentally made a note to correct Daniel's taste in music before they developed the relationship much further. "Really? Moulin Rouge?"

"'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return.'" Daniel quoted softly, heading towards the exit and switching off the main light.

"Daniel?"

He paused and looked up at Sam's face, engaging her in a beautiful smile.

"Hmm?"

Sam studied him, silhouetted in the doorway by the light in the corridor and closed the gap between them. "I do love you."

"I love you too." He casually laced his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Guess that means we can learn together." He slowly kissed her, the passion from the other night not lost, but downplayed as they explored each other.

Hearing footsteps approach a few minutes later they pulled apart, watching as a technician passed hurriedly by. He barely gave either of them a second glance and Daniel shrugged. "Where did you want to go?"

"Park?"

"More trees?"

Sam smiled and squeezed Daniel's hands with her good one. "I just feel like I need to get out and relax."

"Park it is then."


	23. Floral Arrangements

Chapter 23

One year later

The problem with going on a date, Sam had always thought, was that there is always so much you _could _talk about, but so little you do actually say. Going on a date with a person who is your best friend on the other hand leaves very little to talk about. You can't discuss each other, because you know pretty much everything already. And there are two ways the date can go. Either you enter an awkward silence as you think of things to say, or you relax into your old friendship and it's like no-one ever spoke of upgrading the relationship.

As Daniel had driven them away from the base the afternoon the colonel had his jello reaction, there had been no doubt in Sam's mind that awkward silences would never be a problem.

As Daniel lay in the sun that afternoon with Sam, discussing everything and nothing, he felt like he could've done so forever.

This explained why he was now in the middle of a clearing in a forest with Jack, having an argument about floral arrangements.

"Jack. No."

"But Daniel…" Came the whiney response. "Teal'c spent ages on these, you can't disappoint him."

Teal'c quickly asserted that he had nothing to do with the adventurous flower arrangement Jack was holding.

"Fine. But that nice girl over there did, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint her."

Daniel sighed but secretly he was quite amused. "No Jack, _you_ don't want to disappoint her. This is a forest. It's full of natural plant life. Why would I want to add flowers?"

"Maybe you don't, but I'm sure Sam would."

"Go and ask her then."

Jack nodded and went off to find her and Daniel looked at Teal'c. "Are we sure he didn't bring some jello with him?"

"It is strange that one whose own marriage did not end so well would be so keen to see it with his best friends."

"Hmm."

"I am very honoured that you invited me to this event Daniel Jackson. I always had faith in you and Major Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c. Really. And of course I invited you; you're one of my closest friends. I'm glad Sam and I didn't disappoint you!"

There was a cry from one of the colourful tents set at the edge of the clearing and Jack came out hastily and sidled back towards Teal'c and Daniel.

"I don't think Sam is really that bothered either. Honestly, for a person who dresses in BDUs 99.9 of her time she sure is sensitive about putting on a nice dress."

Daniel and Teal'c shared a look and the three lapsed into silence as they watched the little clearing get its final preparations for the wedding ceremony about to take place.

"Daniel. I just wanted to say. You and Carter, you're like relatives to me. Annoying relatives, but still family. I'm glad you're getting hitched."

Daniel looked at Jack and smiled. "Thanks Jack. I guess I best go get ready."

Half an hour later Daniel stood at the head of the clearing in a smart dark suit, with Jack and Teal'c at his side. He looked round at the friends gathered to see him and Sam wed, and felt a sense of pride and warmth for the people he knew and the work they all did.

Sam heard the violins start a tune and turned to Janet.

"Ready?" Janet asked, squeezing Sam's hand and smiling.

"As I'll ever be."

"Nervous?" Cassie piped up from behind Janet.

"Not especially so, but you know… So. We good to go? How about you Cassie? Come out from behind Jan so I can see you."

Cassie shuffled to the left slightly and Sam studied the girl in front of her, fidgeting slightly in her dress.

"Stop fidgeting," Janet chided softly, before turning to look at Sam.

"You look beautiful Cassie." Sam handed her some flowers to hold and cleared her throat.

"We all look beautiful. Out you go." Janet ushered the two of them out of the tent in front of her.

The string quartet struck up a tune and Daniel looked up as Sam appeared from the tent Jack had come out of earlier. He would never fail to be mesmerised by the sight of Sam in dress, and judging by the look on his team mates faces as he glanced at them, they wouldn't either. The sun glanced off the white dress that she wore and made her look almost unearthly, and as their eyes met they shared a smile.

Sam slowly walked up the make-shift aisle with Janet and Cassie following her at a respectful distance. She smiled at the guests as she passed and paused when she reached General Hammond.

"Have you heard anything from my father Sir?" She asked quietly. Janet and Cassie paused too and smiled at the people they were stood near.

"I'm afraid not Sam. The Tok'ra say he has been detained on a very important mission. You know what they're like."

Sam nodded.

"May I say though that you look very beautiful and he will be very proud. And I'm sure he will see lots of photos – I believe Teal'c has learnt how to use a camera especially for today."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome Samantha. Now I think you _fiancé_ would prefer it if you were up there standing next to him."

Sam grinned again and finished her walk to Daniel.

Janet and Cassie took their places beside Teal'c and Jack and the ceremony was ready to begin.

"You look beautiful." Daniel whispered as they turned to face the Friar – who luckily appeared to be sober today. Jack wagered it wouldn't be long after the ceremony before he appeared drunk again.

"You're looking rather fine yourself."  
Daniel smiled at the response and sneakily squeezed her hand. "Has Jacob made it?"

"No. General Hammond says he's been detained on some mission."

"We'll get plenty of photos. He'd be very proud of you Sam. He loves you. I love you too."

"I love you. Which is good because that's why we're here."

The friar cleared his throat and looked at them.

"Ready? No anxieties? I'm still available if you so choose Marian."

"Sam."

"Sam. I'm free."

"It's a tempting offer, but I think its Daniel I'd like to marry." Sam glanced at Daniel and smiled.

"Well it was worth a try." Speaking loudly, the friar began.

"Dear, dear people. Friends, colleagues, men of the woods… We are gathered in this clearing today to bear witness to the joining of two of… Earth's finest scientists, and the marriage of the greatest couple our country has ever known.

If anyone knows why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause and the friar glanced at the couple in front of him. "I love this bit." He whispered. "You wouldn't believe some of the things people get up to…"

Jack raised his eyebrows and the Friar cleared his throat.

"Good. In that case, I shall continue." The Friar glanced at a little prompt card in his hand where Daniel had carefully written some pointers about their names and where they came from.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, do you take Major Doctor Samantha Carter to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and worse, in sickness and in health, in times of world annihilation and frustrating lab work, and will you love and cherish her 'till death do you part, and after that in the case of yourself?"

Sam and Daniel grinned at the vows and looked at Jack.

"What? They needed spicing up a bit."

Daniel turned back to look at the Friar and then at Sam. "I do."

"Jolly good. And do you, Major Doctor Samantha Carter take Doctor Daniel Jackson to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and worse, in sickness and in health, in times of world annihilation, frustrating lab work and boring diplomacy meetings, and will you love and cherish him before and after death?"

Sam looked steadily at Daniel. "I do."

"Excellent. Then I declare, by the power vested in me by God and the… United States Air Force, that you are now husband and wife, and let no man on any planet bring into disrepute the vows you have made here today. You may now kiss the bride."

And Daniel did.

X x x x x

The sun was beginning to set and the voices were beginning to get louder in the warm night air as Sam noticed a shadow stealing around the edge of the clearing towards her. Making her excuses to the people she was talking to, she left them and made her way over to the darkness near the trees.

"Dad!"

"Sammy!"

Father and daughter embraced and Jacob held Sam back slightly to study her.

"You look very beautiful. And very happy. May I say now I'm very proud of you. Your mother would've been proud of you as well."

"Thanks Dad."

They hugged again and Jacob continued.

"I'm sorry I missed the vows Sam. You know what it's like. I got back as soon as I could."

"I know you did. It's ok. Teal'c took lots of photos for you."

"Good. Have I missed the dances as well?"

"No. You've missed the speeches though."

"Shame. Did Jack say more than a sentence for his?"

"Dad!" Sam giggled. "Not really actually."

The sound of the string quartet tuning up could be heard and Jacob turned to face the clearing.  
"And has your husband reserved the first dance of the evening or can your old man have the honour?"

Sam smiled and took her Dad's arm. "I think I can dance one dance with my old man."

Daniel watched Sam and her father dancing and thought back to his own parents. He was glad Jacob had made it to the dancing at least – he knew Sam would've been upset if he hadn't come at all. It's a shame his own parents couldn't have seen him get married. He was sure they would've liked Sam. He had a quick drink for them and stood up as the music finished. Walking into the area that had been cleared for dancing he bowed slightly and offered his hand to Sam.

"May I have the next dance?"

Jacob held Sam and looked at Daniel. "Well I don't know about that son. Do you promise to take care of her?"

"I do."

"In that case you may. Welcome to the family Daniel." Jacob briefly embraced Daniel before handing him over to Sam.

The music started again and Daniel and Sam began a slow dance around the clearing.

"I'm glad Jacob made it."

Sam nodded and lay her head on Daniel's shoulder. "Your parents would've been proud of you today." She replied, guessing what Daniel what was thinking.

Daniel gently kissed her neck. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too. This day has been perfect, thank you."

The Friar walked passed, true to form as drunk as ever.

"Major Marian. Doctor Robin. May you live forever and have plentiful offspring."

"Amen to that," replied Jack, joining Sam and Daniel in the dance area with the flower-arranging girl.

The sun completely disappeared behind the trees and fires were lit around the clearing as the celebration of love continued into the night.

**The End.**

A/N 6 months later and here we are. Perhaps if I didn't have so many epic breaks between chapters we would have got here sooner, but don't they say life is the journey, not the destination? "wonders where she is going with this point".

Anyway. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, spurred me on, given me abuse, corrected errors, pointed out flaws etc… There is unlikely to be a sequel at this current moment of time but hey, who knows? I was wondering whether to do it as part of series where I explore old stories, perhaps King Arthur next. Let me know what you think. And if you can't get enough of me (I know it's hard – what with me being so amazing) then I still have Coffee Flavoured Kisses to finish and I personally think it's a good story. And what better praise is that for a story? Peace out and thanks again.


End file.
